


Истоки нашего родства

by SweetRollStolen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bisexuality, Family Issues, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Loss, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racist Language, Slow Burn, Slurs
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRollStolen/pseuds/SweetRollStolen
Summary: AU, в котором апокалипсиса не произошло. Рик разбирается с последствиями комы, а Ниган пытается оправиться после смерти жены.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

12 мая 2010 года  
Округ Кинг, Джорджия 

  
Рик понимал, что это был сон. Ему снилась ночь. Призрачные фигуры затмевал свет фар. Рик стоял на коленях. Что-то подсказывало: подниматься было нельзя и нельзя было говорить. Стоило ли ему бояться или, наоборот, злиться — кто знает, инстинкты молчали. Одно было ему известно без сомнений: происходило нечто из ряда вон, и ситуация давно вышла из-под контроля. Его решения не играли никакой роли: не он управлял кошмаром. 

Внезапно сердце ухнуло вниз — Рик проснулся и принялся панически оглядываться. Дыхание срывалось, дышать было тяжело и больно. Немногочисленные мысли кружили под черепушкой с яростью пчелиного роя, жалили прямо в мозг. Головная боль мешала думать: он слабо понимал, кто все эти люди вокруг и не снятся ли они ему. Единственное, в чем Рик был уверен: он больше не стоял на коленях посреди ночи неизвестно где. Нет, в этом помещении было светло. Лампы били по глазам глазам — Рик щурился, мир выглядел размытым и нечетким. 

— Мистер Граймс, вы меня слышите? 

Голос звучал издалека, будто до Рика пытались докричаться сквозь водную толщу. Лишь после третьей попытки, когда врач уже стал предполагать у пациента глухоту, Рик поднял на него ошалелый взгляд и медленно моргнул.

Осматривая Рика, доктор постоянно на кого-то оглядывался и советовался. Наверное, с коллегами. Рик их не видел и едва ли мог разобрать смысл врачебной дискуссии. Боль обострилась, дышать снова стало трудно. Оставалось надеяться, что мигрень рано или поздно отступит. 

Просыпаясь и снова засыпая, Рик не знал, что так прошла не пара часов, а несколько дней. В моменты бодрствования он замечал, как мутными пятнами туда-сюда ходили люди. Они трогали его, пытались заговорить. Однако, кроме острых приступов головной боли, Рик ничего не чувствовал. Вяло он пытаться разобраться в происходящем. Лишь спустя два дня он наконец осознал, что находится в больнице. Кусочки мозаики из белых потолков, людей в халатах и вечно произносимого слова «кома» сложились воедино. Понимание нагрянуло как по щелчку. Рик вспомнил, как говорил с мужчиной в машине, как перед ним на пустой дороге остановились патрульные автомобили и как в него выстрелили. Он помнил те последние минуты, но совершенно не помнил, почему он был в полицейском авто и почему в кого-то стрелял.

До сих пор Рик не мог точно сказать, где он жил и даже в какой стране. Зато очень четко помнил у двери коврик с надписью «добро пожаловать», который он каждое утро поправлял ногой. Собственное имя вспомнилось лишь на трейтий день — до этого Рик и не задумывался, кто он вообще такой. 

Новое яркое воспоминание настигло его на четвертые сутки. Оно пронзило сознание ослепительной вспышкой. Сквозь накатившую боль и бивший отовсюду пронзительный свет, с тщетными попытками дернуться, Рик приглушенно сипел, и все же так и не смог выдавить из себя ни единого звука, пока его нутро яростно кричало «Карл». 

  
***

Унылый кабинет, принадлежавший лечащему врачу Рика, явно не настраивал на положительный лад: дипломы совсем не скрашивали пустоту серых стен, солнце скрыли мутные тучи, столь несвойственные Джорджии. Даже врач выглядел блеклым, прозрачным, неготовым не то что бы бороться за жизни своих пациентов, а даже за свою собственную; под натиском двух визитёров он и вовсе поник как забытый на подоконнике фикус.

— Нам неизвестно, сколько времени займет восстановительный процесс, — врач сложил руки на столе и глянул на сидящую перед ним худощавую женщину. 

Женщина, как впоследствии выяснилось из разговора, приходилась Рику женой. Лори Граймс — так ее звали. Слушая доктора, она беспокойно мяла пальцами больничный талон. Разговор происходил без Рика: тот по-прежнему отдыхал в своей палате, его присутствие было необязательным, даже лишним. 

Рядом с Лори устроился мужчина в полицейской форме с выстроганными чертами лица. Он походил на тщательно отшлифованную деревянную статуэтку. Его форма сидела слишком плотно, значок блестел слишком ярко, а взгляд из-под кепки казался слишком внимательным ко всему происходящему. Потом Рик так и прозовет его — «слишком». Если проговорить десять раз слово «слишком», оно даже походило на фамилию. Да, пускай так и будет, мистер Слишком. Черт знает, кто он такой и кем семье Граймсов приходился. 

— На данный момент жизни вашего мужа ничего не угрожает, — добавил врач. — Он вышел из комы, однако в его случае процесс выздоровления происходит медленнее нормы. 

Прежде чем Лори вставила хоть слово, врач поспешно продолжил: 

— Спустя три дня после пробуждения мистер Граймс не предпринимал попыток говорить. Есть подозрения на нарушения зрительных нервов, вероятна частичная или полная амнезия. По причине мышечной атрофии ему необходимо пройти курс лечения в реабилитационном центре с регулярными проверками его состояния. Вам нужно связаться со страховой службой и обсудить финансирование лечения — с этим тянуть нельзя. Вмешательство специалистов повысит шансы вашего мужа приблизиться к прежнему состоянию. 

— Приблизиться? Док, что вы имеете ввиду? Он не вылечится? — мистер Слишком подался вперед, упираясь локтями в колени и буравя взглядом врача. Тот бегло глянул на Лори, но она точно так же ждала ответа. 

— Нельзя конкретно сказать, каким будет человек после комы. Есть случаи, когда он возвращается в прежнее состояние, а бывает, он меняется вовсе, не узнает своих близких и... — врачу было сложно говорить под суровым выжидающим взглядом мистера Слишком, который явно не был рад, когда док уводил их разговор в нейтральное русло. Рику подумалось, что мистер Слишком походил на копа: с ними всегда было трудно, не поможет даже медицинский профессионализм. — Я не могу вам ничего обещать, простите. Сейчас все зависит лишь от самого мистера Граймса. 

Пошел на поправку — Рик считал, это громко сказано. Прошло двое суток под внимательным надзором врачей, и лишь после кучи анализов и лекарств его семье удосужились сказать, что ему становится лучше. Дергающиеся кончики пальцев, стабильная реакция на слова врачей — для Рика это был нихрена не показатель прогресса. Он по-прежнему оставался овощем, который не мог двигаться и ходил под себя, а ко всему прочему, еще и ничего не видел. 

На седьмой день он услышал голос Лори и Карла. Когда ладони сына коснулись густой бороды, Рик расплакался. Он жадно пытался разглядеть лицо приблизившегося Карла, однако сколько бы он ни пялился, сколько бы ни щурился, он ничего не видел, кроме плывущих пятен. 

— К... — вырывалось на выдохе. Рик открывал и закрывал рот в попытках произнести что-то ещё, но так и не смог из себя выдавить. Только сиплые стоны сквозь слезы, полные отчаяния и омерзения к самому себе. 

***

— Первая строчка, мистер Граймс. 

На следующий день после встречи с семьей Рику решили проверить зрение. Даже рядом с родными его взгляд был потерянным и расфокусированным — врачи посчитали это явным отклонением от нормы. Аппаратуру для проверки зрения в палату завезти не смогли, зато повесили на стену таблицу Снеллена. 

— Не... — выдохнул Рик, видя перед собой таблицу исключительно в виде размытого белого пятна. 

— Ничего страшного. Сейчас, — врач осторожно надел на Рика специальные очки, затем вставил темную перегородку в левый отсек, а в правый — линзу. 

Рик напрягся от внезапно нагрянувшей резкости. Сглотнув, он обвел взглядом палату и вновь посмотрел на таблицу. 

— Е... Ф... Д... — каждая буква давалась с трудом, вырывалась на рваном выдохе. Рик облизывал губы, пытаясь по привычке прогнать ощущение сухости в горле, но его голосовые связки не выдавали ничего внятного — одни короткие слоги. 

— Все в порядке, сейчас мы другую попробуем, — снисходительно утешил его врач. 

Если бы Рик мог сейчас не только беспомощно сипеть, то сделал бы врачу жесткий выговор, чтобы тот не обращался с ним как с малолетним ребенком. Хотя чему ему возмущаться? Зачем относиться к овощу вроде Граймса как к нормальному человеку, если он уже таковым вряд ли станет? 

Док тем временем вставил другую линзу, и реальность вокруг Рика обрела такую резкость, что голова моментально разболелась. Мозг пытался адаптироваться к видению мира, которое оказалось еще более отчетливым, чем оно было прежде, еще до комы. Теперь даже последние строчки таблицы были четкими: врач проверял способности обоих глаз. Однако болезненное удовольствие быть зрячим продлилось недолго: в конце концов очки у Рика забрали, и мир снова превратился в пятно. 

— У меня хорошие новости, мистер Граймс. Вы не ослепли, лишь испортилось зрение. Подобное иногда случается после комы, — подытожил врач, убирая линзы и очки в специальную коробку. — Позже проведем более углубленную диагностику вашего зрения. 

— Кх... Кр... Кар... — сквозь головную боль попытался произнести Рик. 

— Карл? Вы хотите чтобы я позвал вашего сына? 

— Да... 

— Хорошо, конечно. Я позвоню миссис Граймс. Вы делаете успехи, — врач улыбнулся и вышел из палаты, оставляя Рика наедине с навязчивыми мыслями и мигренью. 

Карл и правда приехал. Сколько прошло с момента его просьбы привезти сына, Рик сказать не мог. За эти, как оказалось, дни ему так и не удалось добиться прежнего ощущения времени. Оно больше не проистекало как раньше: предсказуемо и размеренно. Теперь минуты могли ощущаться часами, а дни пролетали незаметным мгновениями. 

— Пап, привет, — тихо произнес Карл, подходя к кровати и касаясь ладони отца. — Доктор сказал, тебе становится лучше. 

Рик мелко дернул пальцами, но так и не нашел сил ответно сжать руку парнишки — лишь слегка коснулся его кожи. Тактильные ощущения были притупленными: это рука онемела или она теперь всегда будет... Такой? 

— Кар... Карл, — с трудом просипел он, судорожно щурясь в попытках разглядеть сына. Врачи ведь сказали, что он не ослеп. Значит, он еще обязательно увидит лицо Карла. 

В поле зрения появились две другие фигуры: узкая, состоящая из двух черных пятен, а вторая — широкая, крупная и цвета хаки. Рик точно знал, что это не врач. Но кто тогда? Опять этот мистер Слишком? Кто же он такой? На ум ничего не шло, и Рик не смог придумать, с чего бы этот мужик интересовался его состоянием. У него были лишь жена и сын, верно? Так ведь? 

— Ох, Рик, мы приехали сразу как смогли. Я повезла Карла прямо из школы. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Лори присела рядом и погладила его по плечу. Она вела себя так, будто Рик мог бодро рассказать подробную историю, как он ходит под себя и нихрена не видит. О чем она вообще думала? 

— Пап, врачи говорят что послезавтра тебя уже заберут отсюда. В какую-то специальную клинику в Атланте, — объявил Карл. Смышленый ребенок быстро понял, что слушать Рику куда проще, чем отвечать. Казалось, он интуитивно улавливал, что мама раздражала отца, и оттого все время пытался отвлечь внимание на себя. — Нейрореабилитационную, или вроде того. Тебя там научат снова ходить и бегать, представляешь? 

— Карл, не забегай вперед. Твоему папе надо будет еще много работать. Да, брат? — мистер Слишком переступил с ноги на ногу. 

Рик все еще не понимал, кто этот человек и почему он называет его братом. Разве они были знакомы прежде? Хмурясь, Граймс молча смерил вездесущего мистера пристальным взглядом. Фигура его жены дернулась от мистера в сторону, колыхнувшись так резко, что у Рика тут же возникла куча вопросов: начиная личностью этого мужика и заканчивая странной реакцией на него жены. 

— Пап, ты разве не помнишь? Это Шейн, вы с ним вместе работаете в полиции. Он твой лучший друг, — произнес Карл, с беспокойством глянув на Лори и так называемого Шейна. 

— Не... 

— Не страшно, пацан, твой папа ещё привыкает. Док сказал, что у Рика может быть амнезия, — пятно-хаки приблизилось и хлопнуло Рика по плечу. Тому хотелось дёрнуться в сторону, сказать мистеру, чтобы тот к нему не прикасался. Но хватило Рика лишь на тяжелый взгляд и пыхтение. Если этот Шейн и правда его хороший друг, то Рику стоило задуматься о собственном окружении. 

После этого визита Шейн, жена и сын навестили Рика еще раз, а затем его перевели в клинику в Атланте. Его возили по больничным коридорам, передавали из рук в руки, выкатывали на улицу и снова в пахнущие лекарствами помещения. Прежняя статика больничной палаты внезапно сменилась калейдоскопом впечатлений, изображений и запахов — от них у Рика болела голова. 

В машине его сопровождала добродушная сестра. Она отвлекала Рика от поездки тихими разговорами. За десятки часов в одиночестве, которое прерывалось лишь осмотрами врача и недолгими визитами семьи, Рику было безумно приятно слушать чужую болтовню по пути из Округа Кинг в восточные районы Атланты. 

  
***

Рику потребовалось две недели в реабилитационном центре, чтобы научиться выговаривать больше двух слогов. Пока что дело шло туго. Рик путался в словах и буквах, а ежедневные назначенные упражнения не оставляли ему ни минуты покоя. Если в больнице Округа Кинг у Рика были целые дни, чтобы праздно думать о своей судьбе инвалида, на плечах которого оказались жена и сын, то здесь он под конец дня мог думать только о том, как ему поскорее лечь спать. 

Головные боли не ушли, но получив возможность говорить, хоть и кое-как, Рик рассказал о своей проблеме. Ему выписали нужные препараты. С ними стало полегче, вернулся крепкий сон. Рик готов был дать руку на отсечение, что в этой больнице его гоняют похлеще, чем в полицейской академии. А ведь он ещё даже не начал толком двигаться. Правда, постоянные занятия и наблюдения врачей все равно не могли выбить из головы мысли о собственной беспомощности. Особенно пугало, что он уже привык ходить под себя и есть с чужой помощью. 

Но к чему Рик привыкнуть никак не мог, так это к отсутствию семьи. За эти две недели им удалось лишь пару раз пообщаться по Скайпу. Рик едва выдавил, как он скучает и как их любит, что он старается и работает. Подробно рассказывать о процессе лечения было слишком тяжело. Во-первых, слова и предложения до сих пор давались с трудом. Во-вторых, он не хотел, чтобы его семья знала что он, будто ребенок, снова вспоминает таблицу умножения и правописание. Многие банальные знания и умения канули в небытие, а если Рик что-то и вспоминал, то его голова снова раскалывалась от мигрени. Замкнутый круг боли и отрывочных воспоминаний — спутник Рика еще на долгое время.

Спустя два месяца после пробуждения у Рика начались физические тренировки. Врачи обеспокоено обсуждали чрезмерно медленный восстановительный процесс, а Рик все пытался не впадать в депрессию из-за собственной бесполезности. Он постепенно вспоминал о прежней жизни помощника шерифа с обычным семейным укладом. Иногда становилось совсем худо. Как он раньше жил и кем он был — сможет ли он вернуть себе все обратно? Когда врач изучал его моторику рук, он вдруг вспомнил, что эти самые руки мало на что были способны в их доме. Он не мог ровно повесить полку, скудно готовил и, судя по всему, так же плохо справлялся в постели. В тот момент в голове повис образ разочарованной Лори, которая смотрела на него со смесью жалости, омерзения и страха — некоторые так смотрят на инвалидов. 

Его долгожданная встреча с семьей случилась уже в конце лета, за несколько дней до начала учебы Карла. Лори привез в Атланту Шейн, чью личность, несмотря на все рассказанные о мужчине факты, Рик так и не вспомнил. 

— Боже, Карл! — радостно воскликнул Рик. 

Подбежавший к нему мальчишка набросился с крепкими объятиями. Рик сидел в инвалидной коляске, одетый в дурацкую больничную форму, с воспаленными глазами и немного всклоченный. Так себе зрелище. Но сейчас ему было плевать: он был слишком счастлив, что смог поднять руку и обнять сына в ответ. 

— Я соскучился. Ты так вырос за эти месяцы, — заметил он. 

— Ты тоже отлично выглядишь, — отпрянувший Карл с улыбкой изучал его взглядом, а остановившись на седой бороде, сжал ее обеими ладонями. — Тебе идут очки. 

Да, Рику все-таки сделали нормальные очки, и черт возьми, он был рад наконец увидеть своего сына: улыбающегося, взрослого, почти мужчину. Сколько же он упустил. Они будто не виделись годами. 

— И твои волосы... — Рик пропустил ладонь сквозь густые пряди. Тактильные ощущения все еще были немного нечеткими, но сейчас это его не волновало. Главное — он чувствовал. Мир становился понятней. 

— Он совсем отказывается стричься, — голос Лори был устало-смиренным. 

Она подошла к Рику и, обняв за шею, поцеловала в щеку. Рик коснулся ее волос и прикрыл глаза. Ему хотелось насладиться моментом рядом с родным человеком, прижать к себе покрепче, вдохнуть любимый запах, но… Но отчего-то того же счастья, что и с Карлом, он не испытал. Рик списал это на свое сумбурное состояние. Он еще побудет с женой, обязательно побудет. Вспомнит, как любил ее, как они, должно быть, миловались по вечерам на веранде или украдкой обменивались ласковыми прикосновениями на барбекю у друзей. Все вернется, нужно только подождать, а главное — вспомнить. 

— Рик, брат, рад что ты поправляешься, — подошедший Шейн протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, и Рик слабо ответил. У него не получилось сжать пальцы так же сильно, как сжимал его «друг», чуть руку не оторвал. 

— Надеюсь, врачи разрешат тебе съесть шоколадный торт, — Карл заговорщически оглянулся на Шейна и махнул ему рукой, кивая. 

— Разрешат... А в чем дело? Вы привезли торт?

В ответ на удивленный взгляд Рика Лори и Шейн переглянулись. Лори деликатно заметила: 

— У Карла сегодня день рождения. Ему исполняется тринадцать. 

Рик застыл, переводя взгляд то на Карла, то на Лори, чувствуя, как от стыда становится тяжело дышать. Он не помнил этого. Он забыл сотни дат, но, черт возьми, забыть о дне рождении сына — кома нанесла очередной удар, теперь уже по-настоящему подлый. 

— Господи, Карл, прости меня...

— Ничего, пап. Я понимаю, — Карл мягко улыбнулся. — Давай лучше есть торт, ладно? 

Карл задул свечки, Лори и Шейн преподнесли подарки. Рику тоже хотелось что-нибудь подарить сыну, и он обязательно это сделает после окончания лечения. Вечером, когда часы посещения заканчивались, Лори по-секрету сказала Рику, что Карл попросил в подарок навестить отца. 

Поначалу он был искренне тронут жестом сына. Но ближе к вечеру его вдруг сковало непонимание: почему Лори, его жена, вторая половина и, возможно, важнейшая женщина в жизни, приехала навестить его — супруга и отца ребенка — лишь по просьбе Карла. Причем, непростой просьбе, а в качестве подарка на день рождения.

  
***

Разговоры и перемещения по палате стоили Рику непомерных усилий. Ежедневные растяжки, тренировки, диагностики — Рику было физически тяжело, но он справлялся. Все его мысли сосредоточились на выполнении задач, будь он на больничной койке или в бассейне. Такие моменты были редким проблеском умиротворения в вечно бурлящем потоке самобичевания. Спокойствие настигло его, лишь когда он ни о чем не думал. 

Но что всегда мучило Рика, что было для него пыткой все месяцы в реабилитационном центре и лишало желанного умиротворения, так это посещения массажного кабинета физиотерапевта. Тогда, дважды в неделю, по вторникам и субботам его ждал целый час, наполненный болью. В этот час каждая мышца его тела в руках врача пылала огнем. 

Рик страдал не только физически. В его голове постоянно витали подлые самоуничижительные мысли. Долгий час на кушетке массажиста, час, ощущавшийся вечностью, он думал о том, что его ослабевшее тело, едва поддающееся лечению, уже не станет прежним. Может быть, он и улыбаться будет по-другому. По-другому держать ложку или ворочаться в постели. Наверняка, изменится его походка, осанка не будет столь прямой, а движения — уверенными и естественными. Домой он вернется незнакомцем для семьи и себя самого. Рика Граймса, которого все знали, больше нет. Сам Рик осознал это не сразу, со временем. Ему настолько не хотелось в это верить, что он едва смог переварить жестокую мысль. 

Он потерял себя. Он забыл так много вещей, что ему потребуется дополнительная жизнь, чтобы наверстать все снова. Важные даты, события, которые нельзя повторить: например, первый поцелуй или как Карл пошел в школу — все кануло в лету. А что еще страшнее, так это думать о работе. До комы он был слугой закона. Откуда-то Рик знал, что выполнение служебного долга — единственное, в чем он был хорош. О, Рик Граймс, _офицер_ Рик Граймс точно верил в свое дело, он был умелым, а главное — опытным копом. До комы он мог метко стрелять, он ловил преступников, с утра до ночи носился по полицейскому участку без перерыва на обед и сон. Он был сильным и воспринимал это как должное, как ту часть себя, которой никогда не лишится. 

Что же, он ошибался. Сейчас его максимум — сжимать зубы от боли в никчемной надежде, что его бесполезные мышцы позволят ему снова быть нормальным, не инвалидом. И хоть немного, но стать похожим на того человека, которым он был, казалось, настолько давно, что личность Рика Граймса даже для него самого превратилась в неправдоподобную легенду. 

***

Рик вернулся домой в середине ноября. В Округе Кинг после упущенных красочных лета и осени уже начиналась зима: все деревья стояли неприветливо голые, трава высохла до желтого бархатного покрова, а небо висело тяжелой серой пленкой, которая не давала дышать полной грудью. Дом так и не изменился. Рик провел ладонью по чуть покосившемуся почтовому ящику, на входе с особым трепетом поправил коврик и позвонил свободной рукой в звонок — второй он опирался на трость. Несмотря на непрекращающуюся боль в мышцах, он научился снова ходить, хоть в ногах еще ощущалась слабость. Говорить стало проще, как и формировать предложения, мигрень почти его не мучала. Хотя за это стоит сказать спасибо прописанным лекарствам. 

Дверь открыл Шейн, чему Рик уже не удивился. Последние полгода Шейн всегда сопровождал Лори с Карлом и помогал им всем, чем мог. Рик, наверное, должен был быть ему благодарен. Однако ему хотелось, чтобы в дверном проеме появилась Лори, чтобы обняла и поцеловала в щеку, и чтоб Шейна не существовало в их жизни вовсе. Как от него избавиться? Почему он не уходит? Более того, поприветствовав Рика, он его еще и дружески обнял, а затем провел внутрь дома так, будто он принадлежит не Граймсам, а ему. 

На столе было накрыто на четырёх персон, приборы лежали чуть неровно, винных бокалов стояло лишь трое. Судя по звукам, Лори сейчас копошилась на кухне и не услышала, что Рик пришел. Со стороны лестницы раздался топот, и на Рика налетел счастливый Карл, навалившийся на родителя с такими крепкими объятиями, что тот едва устоял на ногах. Рик поднял руку к сыну и прижал его к себе настолько крепко, насколько позволяли ему силы. 

— Пап, я так соскучился! Идём скорее!

Карл сейчас напоминал Рику счастливого щенка, вертящегося вокруг и не прекращающего задавать многочисленные вопросы. Несмотря на его поведение, Рик видел, как сильно вырос Карл: как и все мальчишки в его возрасте, он ощутимо вытянулся и возмужал за летние каникулы. Рику оставалось лишь жалеть, что его не было рядом в это время. 

Карл отцепился, только когда Шейн заговорщически ему улыбнулся и показал куда-то в сторону. Карл, улыбнувшись Уолшу в ответ, довел Рика до кухни и оставил наедине с Лори. Рик с облегченным вздохом прошёл вперёд и осторожно обнял жену, пока та возилась с готовкой. Она вздрогнула, но, обернувшись, крепко прижалась губами к его щеке. На ее лице появилась ласковая улыбка. Она разглядывала уставшее лицо Рика, поглаживая его по поседевшей бороде. От нежных, почти забытых прикосновений Рик прикрыл глаза и подставился под долгожданную ласку. 

— Как ты доехал, все хорошо? 

— Да, меня подвезла машина от больницы. Все в порядке. Чувствую себя гораздо лучше. 

Однако Лори не спросила, как он себя чувствует. Их разговор прервал Карл: забежав на кухню, он тут же прилип к Рику и потащил его за собой, а тому оставалось, стуча тростью, ковылять следом. Карл завёл его в столовую, где на углу стола лежал большой конверт, неловко перевязанный зеленой лентой. 

— Подарок на возвращение домой. Карл старался, — Шейн похлопал парня по плечу и проследил за тем, как он вручает Рику конвент. 

Рик виновато улыбнулся, чувствуя себя неловко из-за очередного подарка сына, но видя, как он предвкушает его реакцию, стал бережно открывать конверт. Было немного неудобно опираться одной рукой на трость, поэтому Рик отодвинул стул и сел, вынимая из вскрытого конверта лист бумаги. 

Глаза защипало от слез. Рик тяжело сглотнул, разглядывая рисунок. Карл мог нарисовать в подарок что угодно: отца, их семью, дом, но вместо этого он нарисовал дорогу к ферме Россов, где Рик так часто с ним гулял, когда Карл был еще совсем маленьким. На рисунке — крупное пятно раскидистых деревьев, у высокого незамысловатого забора толпились коровы, которые на памяти Рика всегда тянулись своими горячими влажными носами к человеку. Карл даже нарисовал пару одиноко лежащих ржавых прутьев арматуры, мимо которых они всегда проходили и которые лежали в сухой траве прямо у дороги сколько Рик себя помнил. 

Потерев глаза ладонью, он протянул руки к Карлу и прижал его к себе крепко и надолго. Слезы выступили в самых уголках глаз, но Рик крепко зажмурился и целовал сына в лоб, не зная, как еще показать насколько он благодарен. 

Все сели за стол. Шейн открыл бутылку вина. На Рика сыпалось множество вопросов, но отвечал он коротко и уклончиво. Каждый раз говоря о своей реабилитации, он чувствовал внезапную усталость, которая улетучивалась, как только сменялась тема разговора. Рик никогда не был душой компании, и хотя сегодня ему было особенно трудно вести разговор, он не мог оставить без внимания трогательный подарок сына. 

— Мне кажется Карл очень талантлив в рисовании, — Рик украдкой посмотрел сначала на Карла, а после перевел взгляд на подаренную картинку, которую уже поставил на самое видное место. Карлу такое отношение к подарку льстило, отчего он со смущенной улыбкой зачесал прядь волос за ухо. Шейн согласно кивнул, Лори лишь отпила вина. 

— Карл, может, хочешь пойти в художественную школу? — продолжил Рик. 

— У меня в школе вроде есть дополнительные кружки. 

— Но ты уже ходишь на бейсбол, — заметила Лори. 

— Бейсбол — это не рисование. Уверен, у Карла получится ходить на оба кружка, — ответил Рик. 

Неожиданно всплыло воспоминание о днях, когда он забирал Карла из школы. Он не мог точно сказать, когда это происходило, по каким дням и обстоятельствам, но четко видел, как подъезжает к зданию школы на служебной машине, как Карл радостно запрыгивает внутрь и как они заезжают в Макдональдс по дороге домой. 

Возможно, Шейн и Лори продолжили обсуждение художественного пути Карла, но разум Рика уже переключился на тот факт, что он едва ли помнит кого-то со своей работы. Без особой конкретики в голове появился образ поседевшего, но ещё бойкого Шерифа Джефферсона, а еще сержанта Гарсиа, что была в плечах шире самого Рика… И все. Остальные сослуживцы представляли собой какие-то смутные обрывки воспоминаний. Хотя куда больше Рика беспокоило, каким именно образом он будет выполнять свою работу, если после полугода тренировок ему все еще приходилось пользоваться тростью, а без очков он ничего не видел. 

— Рик! — резкий голос Лори выбил Рика из раздумий, и тот резко выдохнул, возвращая взгляд на людей перед собой. Лори с Шейном держали бокалы поднятыми, готовые говорить тост. Но Рик обратил больше внимания на то, что стакан воды Карла был пуст. Не слишком задумываясь, Рик поднялся с места, взял бутылку вина и налил сыну немного, чтобы тот присоединился к тосту. От мимолетно мелькнувшей хитрой улыбки отца Карл весь засиял и поднял стакан вместе с остальными. 

— Рик, — повторила Лори, уже куда мягче, — я счастлива видеть тебя снова дома. Тебя не было так долго, мы все по тебе соскучились. Теперь все обязательно наладится. 

Граймс почувствовал, как Лори погладила его ладонь. Все чокнулись, сделали глоток, рассмеялись от вида сморщившегося Карла и продолжили трапезу. 

За остатком ужина Рик больше не затрагивал тему рисования, но мысленно пообещал себе обсудить это с Карлом и женой после. Сегодня ему не хотелось все тех же ссор с Лори, которые всплывали в туманных воспоминаниях. Не хотелось задумываться и о том, почему его сослуживцы не навещали его в больнице. Ему сейчас ничего не хотелось. Рик ощущал себя пазлом, утерянные фрагменты которого делали попытки собрать финальное изображение бессмысленным. 

Рик уж думал, что Шейн останется ещё и на ночь. Но вместо этого он горячо со всеми попрощался, крепко обнял каждого и уехал на своем черном Шевроле. Отчего-то Рику невольно подумалось, что авто Шейна куда презентабельнее собственного запыленного синего Форда. Мысль то и дело возвращалась, пока он сидел на крыльце дома в распахнутой куртке. Он ежился от холода, когда поднимался ветер, но желания пойти домой или застегнуться не возникало, будто даже самые базовые инстинкты были вытеснены тяжелыми размышлениями. 

В руке Рик устало крутил оранжевую баночку с прописанными ему таблетками — капсулы перекатывались с бока на бок и стучали о стенки. Скрипела соседская калитка, звенели тарелки, которые Лори загружала в посудомоечную машину. Рик тяжело вздохнул, потерев переносицу и засовывая таблетки обратно в карман. Из-за выпитого вина он ещё несколько часов не сможет принять лекарство, а постепенно накатывающая мигрень уже давила на затылок, намереваясь расколоть голову пополам. 

— Эй, Рик, — Лори вышла на веранду. Стояла кромешная темнота. Солнце давно село, луна была блеклой, а лампу на улице Рик включить не удосужился. Зато ее включила Лори — стало видно, что она переоделась в домашнее и теперь подрагивала от холода, кутаясь в шерстяную кофту. 

— Ты не замерзнешь тут? 

— Я в порядке. 

— Лучше иди в дом. Не хватало тебе еще и заболеть. 

Но Рик так и не сдвинулся с места, только сунул руки в карманы, постукивая подушечкой пальца по банке с таблетками. Видимо, Лори правда ожидала, что он пойдёт в дом, поэтому ее лицо напряглось, а брови сошлись у переносицы. 

— Тебе не стоит поощрять Карла в рисовании. Ему же не пять лет. 

— Считаешь, что стоит пренебрегать его способностями? 

— Считаю, что художник — это не нормальная работа. Он мальчик, и однажды ему надо будет содержать семью. 

Рик сжал руки в карманах, но Лори, торопливо вышла с крыльца и прикрыла дверь — оставила последнее слово за собой. Граймс не знал, что конкретно вывело его из себя, но впервые за много месяцев он чувствовал не отчаяние, не пустоту, а негодование. Сейчас он был по-настоящему зол. 

Карл может заниматься чем захочет. Он может рисовать, может играть в музыкальной группе, писать стихи, черт, он может стать кем угодно, если это будет делать его счастливым. Ему тринадцать — о какой семье идёт речь? Или, может, Лори говорила не о Карле вовсе? Может, проблема была в муже-инвалиде, которого всеми любимый Шейн не воспринимал даже как возможную помеху на пути к главенству в доме Граймсов? 

Если бы то, что кипело в груди Рика, было ревностью, то он бы сейчас поднялся наверх в их с Лори спальню и допрашивал бы ее как главного подозреваемого. Но едва сдерживаемая ярость сейчас заставила Рика лишь выпить таблетку, несмотря на остатки алкоголя в крови, скинуть ботинки и лечь спать прямо на диване в гостиной, ворочаясь на нем, пока в окнах не посветлело от встающего солнца. 

Следующий день встретил Рика ноющей после сна на диване спиной. Уснув лишь под утро, он проснулся в полдень помятым и отчего-то виноватым. Он долго представлял себе, как проведёт первое утро дома в компании жены и сына, но Карл уже был в школе, а Лори наверняка уехала по своим делам. Рик остался совсем один. 

Он скинул с себя одежду, запихнул ее в ведро для стирки и прошёл на кухню в одном лишь белье, изучая оставленный на сковороде завтрак и прилепленную к холодильнику записку: 

_«Шейн привезёт Карла домой в четыре, я вернусь после пяти часов. Еда на плите. Не скучай!»_

Подобрав оставленную у дивана трость, Рику перемещаться по дому стало куда проще. Но забраться по лестнице, даже окончательно проснувшись, было тяжело. На полпути пришлось ухватиться за перила. Зато теперь он мог хотя бы одеться: у него были на сегодня планы. 

Множество скопившихся дел навалилось на Рика каскадом забот. Например, ему надо вернуться в полицейский департамент, купить Карлу подарки, поговорить со страховщиком, избавиться от Шейна. А ведь это только начало списка. Он честно отвык от «нормальной» жизни, в которой надо было беспокоиться о счетах за газ и воду, готовить еду и делать что-то помимо физических тренировок. Врачи указали Рику когда и чем ему заниматься, дали общие советы по здоровью, но адаптация к прежней жизни заключалась, к сожалению, не только в физических нагрузках. 

Потребовалось время для того, чтобы найти в доме кредитную карту, вспомнить от неё пинкод, перепроверить комнату Карла на наличие различных гаджетов и заказать такси до Волмарта, хотя до него было всего несколько миль. Самостоятельно ехать Рик ещё не решался. 

В торговом центре с заметкой о названии игровой приставки Карла он долго докучал продавцам в попытках понять, какие игры взять в подарок. Ситуация закончилась тем, что Рик, потерявшийся в технических обозначениях, просто взял Карлу PSP и пачку игр к нему. Единственное, чем он руководствовался, так это отсутствием конкретно этой консоли в комнате сына. 

В художественном отделе гипермаркета было ещё труднее: Рик понятия не имел, для чего предназначаются многочисленные банки с красками, в чем различия между десятью видами кистей и каким образом набор фломастеров может стоить как телевизор. Рик чувствовал себя глупо, потерянно, и не только из-за дилеммы художественных материалов. С момента выписки он до конца не смог осознать, что сейчас жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло. За столь короткое время он позабыл о том мире, в котором жил всегда. Может, в этом виноваты все те недели, когда он был в коме? Рик не мог точно восстановить события своего сна, все отзывалось странными обрывками, как перемотанный на максимальной скорости фильм. А от попыток вспомнить у него всегда начинала болеть голова. 

Без пары сотен долларов в кармане Рик вернулся домой в половине четвёртого и стал судорожно думать, как ему упаковать подарки. Сил носиться по дому в поиске оберточной бумаги уже не было, поэтому вещи оказались в плотном большом пакете, а Рик лёг на диван отдыхать после насыщенного дня. 

— М-м-м, не думаю, типа Рико же сдал Дженкинсу паук-мозг, — заскрипела входная дверь и послышались шаги. 

— Но они же пошли дальше воевать, иначе не было бы смысла, — голос Карла окончательно пробудил Рика из дремоты. 

Граймс приподнялся на локте и обнаружил разувающегося Карла и, черт возьми, Шейна, который уже прошёл на кухню и открыл холодильник. 

— Пап! Привет! — Карл в мгновение ока оказался рядом, навалившись на спинку дивана. 

— Эй, привет дружок. Иди сюда, — Рик помог Карлу перелезть через диван и поцеловал его в макушку, вручая большой пакет с подарками. 

— Я не мог оставаться в долгу. Это на день рождения. И за волшебный рисунок, — Рик даже на время позабыл о хозяйничавшем Шейне, пока Карл с восхищением разглядывал подарки, которые ему явно пришлись по вкусу. 

— А что... Что сказала мама? — вдруг спросил Карл, распаковывая приставку. 

— А что мама? 

— Ну, она сказала мне что до декабря никаких игр. 

— Почему? 

— Из-за оценок в школе. 

Рик вздохнул, поглаживая Карла по волосам. С кухни вернулся Шейн, похлопал их обоих по плечам на прощание и вышел из дома, отправляясь дальше по своим делам. Не будь сейчас рядом Карла, Рик бы даже с болящей спиной попытался поскорее выгнать надоедливого Уолша, но приходилось терпеть наличие мужчины в своём доме на необъяснимых правах ещё одного члена семьи. 

— Так, в чем дело? С какими уроками не клеится? — Рик прижал Карла ближе. 

— Ну, вся эта физика и математика. У меня в голове не устаканивается, а в последние месяцы... 

— Не волнуйся. Это у нас, Граймсов, в крови — не справляться с математикой, — Рик приободряюще улыбнулся Карлу. — Давай так: пока мама не пришла, ты поиграешь, а потом мы с тобой вместе сядем за уроки? 

Лори не была в восторге от подарков Рика. Точнее, как она выразилась потом тет-а-тет, Рик разбаловал Карла и позволяет ему слишком много. Может он, конечно, и балует сына, но Рика это сегодня не беспокоило. Он смотрел, как тот упорно гоняет цветные шарики или убивает монстров, слушал восхищенные оды о сюжете игры за ужином, а перед сном разбирал школьные задачки по статистике, напрягаясь не меньше Карла с учетом того, что сумел многое позабыть из школьной программы. И не только из-за комы. 

Когда поздно вечером Лори негромко жаловалась на тяжелый день и переодевалась в легкую сорочку перед сном, настроение Рика после времяпровождения с Карлом было приподнятым. Головная боль на время ушла, в голове витал образ счастливого сына… Что ещё ему нужно? 

— Это новая или я ее не помню? — вдруг обратился Рик, наклонившись в бок на кровати, чтобы подсмотреть за переодевающийся в гардеробной женой. 

— Нет, новая, — отозвалась она после короткой паузы. 

— Красивая. 

Лори опустилась на кровать рядом с Риком, с тяжёлым вздохом переводя на него взгляд. Она помедлила пару секунд, а потом снова опустила ладонь на его щеку и погладила по бороде. Рик поцеловал ладонь и приблизился к жене, ласково целуя в щеку и касаясь ее волос. 

— Прости за вчера. Я все ещё сам не свой. 

— Ничего. Карл очень счастлив, что ты вернулся. 

— А ты? 

— И я тоже, Рик. 


	2. Chapter 2

29 мая 2010 года  
Шарлоттсвилль, Вирджиния 

  
Нигану хотелось, чтобы сейчас случилось что-то такое, что оторвало бы его от созерцания дышащего при помощи аппаратов тела любимой женщины. Что угодно, лишь бы оно отвлекло его, врачей, да даже гребанный рак от медленного уничтожения Люсиль. И неважно, что это будет, хоть чертов апокалипсис. Однако единственное, что происходило — это лишь пиканье аппаратов жизнеобеспечения и бесконечное ожидание, когда писк перерастет в пронзительный звон. Тогда Люсиль больше не придется мучиться, она не будет выглядеть живой куклой и давать ложную надежду, будто в один прекрасный момент рак просто уйдет и больше не появится. Но ничего не происходило и все оставалось по-прежнему. 

Плакать уже не было сил. Глаза чертовски болели, а в голове застряли слова Люсиль, чтобы он не устраивал сцен. Ниган пытался, правда. Сейчас он упирался локтем в край больничной койки, а пальцами водил по ладони жены. Очерчивал изгибы, исследовал каждую крошечную деталь. Ему хотелось, чтобы в памяти навсегда отложились даже самые мелкие подробности вроде шрама на указательном пальце или сломанного ногтя мизинца. Сколько бы он ни отгонял от себя мрачные образы и ни пытался думать о счастливом исходе, в голову темным дымом просачивались душераздирающие мысли, что наступит момент, когда между ним и телом Люсиль будет крышка гроба и метры черной земли. И что ему больше никогда не выпадет шанса напомнить себе, где была та родинка на щеке и как морщинки собирались в уголках ее глаз, если она снисходительно хмыкала в ответ на очередную дурацкую шутку.

Он готов был еще долго сидеть рядом с Люсиль, лепетать о своей любви и игнорировать заходящих в палату врачей, интересующихся ее самочувствием. Он не мог говорить с ними: боялся, что во время бессмысленной болтовни случится тот страшный миг, в который его жизнь закончится. 

И именно в страхе этого мгновения и наступил момент, когда писк перерос в гудящий монотонный звук. Поначалу Ниган не смог поверить, да и как, ведь здесь и сейчас все его страхи за одну секунду превратились в пугающую реальность. Его плечи напряглись, дернулись вверх, пальцы судорожно смяли больничную простыню до тихого треска. По щекам ручьем хлынули слезы. Ниган и не заметил, как в палату зашли посторонние, как кто-то потряс его за плечо, попытался заговорить. Да и какая к черту разница, кому что было от него нужно? Какое это имело значение, если ладонь Люсиль теперь лишь остывала, а ее глаза больше никогда не посмотрят на него вновь? 

  
***

На похоронах он чувствовал себя лишним. Вокруг толпились друзья и родственники Люсиль, оплакивали ее, рассказывали о трогательных моментах жизни. Сам Ниган стоял в стороне. Никого из этих людей он не узнавал. Родителей жены он видел так давно, что их лица казались знакомыми лишь смутно; они никогда друг другу не симпатизировали. Но оно и к лучшему. Его собственные родители не приехали из Флориды, сославшись на стоимость билетов и погоду. Оправдание явно придумали на скорую руку, однако Ниган их не винил: они и Люсиль-то видели от силы пару раз, а мать Нигана вполне искренне передала ему свои соболезнования, попивая маргариту на другом конце провода.

Он был единственным, кто не вышел на кафедру в церкви и не рассказывал остальным, как любил свою жену и как был с ней счастлив. И пускай его сопровождали осуждающие взгляды и тихие перешептывания возмущенных друзей почившей — Нигану было откровенно насрать. Те слова, что он хотел сказать Люсиль, не предназначались ни для кого, кроме нее. 

Пока все гуляли на поминках, пили и обсуждали почившую (в самом лучшем свете, естественно), Ниган так и остался сидеть на кладбище у свежей могилы. 

— Твои родители сегодня организовали отличную церемонию. Столько людей пришло, я клянусь, у гребанных китайских императоров не было такой многолюдной процессии, — Ниган криво усмехнулся, потирая ладони друг о друга. — А фотку выбирал я. Они сначала хотели взять ту, которая с нашей поездки в Вашингтон пару лет назад летом, но я помню, как ты вечно жаловалась, что у тебя на том фото сто подбородков. Это не так, детка, но я знал, что ты не была бы рада, если бы тебя хоронили именно с этим фото. Поэтому я взял то, другое... Оно лежало в альбоме, потому что я там смазался, пока махал руками во время матча, и ты сказала, что я нахер испортил фотографию, но черт, какая же ты там красотка. Ты для меня всегда будешь такой красоткой. 

Нервно согнутые пальцы заныли от тянущей боли, пока Ниган пытался успокоиться. Получалось у него не очень. Уже не было ни слез, ни ярости — только поглощающая все на своем пути пустота. Сраная черная дыра глубоко в груди, которая не позволяла Нигану дышать. 

  
***

Грегори был сущим ублюдком. Его феноменальный талант добиваться всего через лизание задниц обеспечило ему место директора Старшей Школы Шарлоттсвилля. А еще неплохое авто и власть, которой он не смущался пользоваться. С учетом того, что он никого не считал за человека, пока ему самому не отлижут жопу, его «благодушие» казалось особенно мерзкой чертой. Хотя даже это не могло гарантировать его расположения. Ученики считали его придурком, учителя — болью в заднице. Дошедшее до самого минимума уважение привело к тому, что мистер Гэллоу стал для всех просто мистером Грегори, и был настолько жалок, что за годы таки свыкся со своей кличкой. 

Причина, по которой Грегори вдруг всплыл в разуме скорбящего Нигана, была банальна: напомнившая о себе после похорон работа. Пришедшее на электронную почту письмо было лаконичным, но бьющим по самому больному: «Соболезную о смерти Люси. Ждём тебя в школе на следующей неделе». 

Ублюдок, может быть, и не со зла ошибся в имени, но Нигану все-равно пришлось собирать осколки разбитой о стену кружки. 

Что бы Ниган ни делал все последующие дни после похорон, он постоянно думал о мнении Люсиль. Она была прямолинейной, и Ниган это до чертиков любил: «у тебя в этой футболке пузо торчит», «это лучший тирамису в моей жизни», «что-то в последнее время ты тяжелее дышишь». Так и сейчас, чтобы он ни делал, рядом всегда мысленно стояла Люсиль и комментировала его действия. Порой критиковала, когда Ниган клал слишком много сахара в кофе, а порой и хвалила, когда тот вешал полотенце на крючок, а не оставлял лежать на кухонной стойке. 

А ещё Люсиль очень хотела, чтобы Нигана не выперли с работы. 

Поэтому ранним утром понедельника Ниган побрился, надел черно-оранжевую спортивную форму под цвет футбольной команды их школы, сел за руль своего белого хэчбека и отправился вправлять мозги подросткам. Рядом призраком сидела Люсиль. Каждое утро она провожала его до крыльца, но сейчас сидела рядом и слушала вместе с ним радио, следила за дорогой и говорила, куда поворачивать, хотя Ниган знал, как проехать до школы с закрытыми глазами. 

Как только он припарковался и выключил двигатель, Люсиль пропала. Он оказался один в пахнущем ёлочкой салоне, и потребовалось добрых пять минут, чтобы проглотить мерзкий ком в горле, отдышаться и выйти из машины как ни в чем ни бывало. 

— Тренер Ниган! — послышались крики юных бейсболистов с поля; дети махали ему, пока он шел вдоль железной ограды. 

Он поднял руку в знак приветствия, но сворачивать в их сторону не стал, а поспешно забежал внутрь здания школы прямо в заполненный носящимися туда-сюда учениками коридор. Те, кто не были заняты болтовней с друзьями, иногда приветственно кивали или желали доброго утра. Никто не смотрел на Нигана с напускной скорбью, не испытывал смущения при попытках поговорить. Здесь мало кто знал, что он теперь вдовец. Для Нигана это было чуть ли не глотком свежего воздуха, ведь он мог делать вид, что все в порядке, что отработав день и погоняв подростков, он вернётся домой, поцелует жену в макушку, включит телек погромче и поест любимую свинину с бобами, которую умела готовить так вкусно только Люсиль. 

— Ниган. Рад что ты пришёл. Мне очень жаль твою жену. 

В случае с ублюдком Грегори пришлось сосчитать до двадцати, ведь десяти не хватило, чтобы успокоить нервы и не вмазать мужчине со всей силы прямо в лицо. Вместо этого Ниган только устало проклял директора, а повернувшись к нему, невольно спародировал его привычный жест: так же упер руки в бока и выставил корпус вперед. В целом, было достаточно похоже, разве что Нигану не удавалось столь же характерно светить выступающим брюшком. На лице заиграла беззаботная улыбка, появлявшаяся лишь тогда, когда Нигану не хотелось улыбаться вовсе. 

— А, мистер Грегори, — проигнорировав слова о Люсиль, он дежурно пожал протянутую ладонь и вернулся в прежнюю комичную позу. Грегори то ли не замечал, что над ним насмехаются, то ли был слишком высокомерен, чтобы обратить на это внимание. — Хотел пойти в зал, подготовить всякий хлам для занятия. 

— Ниган, я выступил с инициативой записать тебя к психотерапевту. 

И какого хуя, Грегори? Как можно заявлять подобное посреди коридора полного детей, которые любят развесить уши, когда рядом происходит особенно интересный разговор между преподавателями?

— И какого хера? — прищурившись, Ниган сделал широкий шаг вперед, и Грегори предусмотрительно отстранился. Сейчас уже было не до шуток, и сжатые в ярости кулаки Нигана отправились прямиком в широкие карманы тренировочных штанов. Не хотелось лишний раз выставлять напоказ, как он выходит из себя. 

— Ниган... 

— Я имею ввиду, почему? Ты хочешь, чтобы я выложил перед каким-то придурком все свое грязное белье и выслушал его охрененно авторитетное мнение о том, что у меня не все в порядке с головой? 

— Это вполне входит в мою юрисдикцию, Ниган. Ты же работаешь с детьми, и если вдруг что-то случится... Ответственность будет на мне. 

Ох, ну теперь все стало кристально, блять, чисто. И как только Ниган не подумал об этом. И ведь правда удобно: если психотерапевт выявит, что Ниган псих, то избавиться от него будет проще простого. Для Грегори это будет целый ебанный праздник — пока-пока, надоедливый физрук. А если же с Ниганом все в порядке и он окажется достаточно адекватен для работы с детьми, то Грегори все равно в плюсе: унизить Нигана было сложно, но ему удалось. 

— Встреча будет в эту среду, я уже отправил на твой электронный адрес письмо, — Грегори ясно дал понять, что разговор окончен, когда развернулся и размеренной походкой ушел в сторону своего кабинета по постепенно пустеющему коридору. 

Конусы в центре зала, пока дети бегали по-кругу, Ниган выставлял с особой яростью. Пластиковые фигуры так звонко стучали о блестящий пол, а сам он был настолько сконцентрирован на мыслях о походе к мозгоправу, что дети единогласно и безмолвно решили, что не будут напоминать физруку о том, что погода была достаточно хорошей для занятий снаружи. 

Ниган нехотя вспомнил, как сам хотел стать мозгоправом. Как он присматривал университет недалеко от дома, где его бы взяли с предполагаемыми оценками и со спортивной стипендией. Но звезды сошлись иначе, и Ниган получил бал ниже ожидаемого, повредил колено на летней игре, а у родителей не хватило денег даже на оплату первого года учебы. Впрочем, если бы не это, он бы не встретил тогда Люсиль у стойки автомастерской, где работал пять лет спустя окончания школы, и не влюбился бы в неё как последний идиот, пока та скандалила с его боссом. Позже, кстати, выяснилось, что большая часть этих психиатров были не меньшими идиотами, чем их пациенты. Тогда Нигана отпустило окончательно. И именно тогда же он решил, что если вдруг все-таки наведается к подобному придурку на прием, то в его жизни все очень плохо. Что сейчас, кстати, было чистой правдой. 

— Родни! — рявкнул Ниган, выбегая на игровую зону и поднимая с пола девчонку, которую мальчишка повалил во время грязной игры. Он взял Эдди за руку и потянул вверх, помогая ей встать. 

Один из подростков передал Нигану мяч, который тот сжал, когда малолетний болван начал оправдываться: 

— Я ничего не делал, тренер! Мы просто случайно столкнулись! — парень развел руками в стороны, совершенно не подозревая, что Ниган сегодня не в духе. Ох, мелкий засранец, лучше бы ты молчал. 

— А, ну может я тебе тоже случайно мячом по лицу заеду? — пелена ярости промелькнула одним мгновением, но Ниган успел ударить мяч о пол с такой силой, что он чуть не прилетел Родни в лицо. Благо, тому удалось поймать мяч. — Продолжаем играть дальше. Родни, на скамью, а после занятий будешь убираться в подсобке, — свистнув, Ниган отошел с поля и продолжил наблюдать за игрой двух команд, обе из которых потеряли по игроку: Родни дулся на скамейке, а Эдди ускакала в медпункт, жалуясь что при падении ударилась рукой. 

Спустя шесть тяжких уроков Люсиль снова появилась рядом. Ниган горбился за столом своего скудного кабинета и заполнял журнал. Она жаловалась, что он позабыл о ней, что отвлекся и перестал обращать на нее внимание. Нигану сейчас так хотелось оказаться рядом и обнять ее, или как минимум сказать ей что-то в ответ, но жалкими остатками разума он понимал, что сидит сейчас один в своём кабинете и роняет слезы на школьный журнал, в то время как буквально за стенкой Родни убирается в подсобке и ругается себе под нос. 

Мысль о том, что хоть кто-то может увидеть его слезы, заставила Нигана устало потереть лицо и хоть немного собраться. Он вышел из кабинета и заглянул к Родни, кивая ему. 

— Можешь валить, а то на автобус опоздаешь. 

Парень ушёл, ничего не сказав. Ниган зашел внутрь подсобки и принялся перекладывать мячи, поправлять на тремпелях цветные жилетки и убирать конусы в угол. Словом, пытался отвлечься тупым физическим трудом от тяжелого молчания Люсиль, чье некогда радующее присутствие теперь лежало на плечах мертвым грузом.   
  


***

— Что вы чувствуете по этому поводу? — симпатичная девушка говорила с Ниганом вкрадчиво, внимательно к нему присматриваясь и редко делая заметки. Она была молодой, похоже, только-только выпустилась из университета. Наверняка весьма привлекательная внешность и округлая попка предоставили ей место в средненькой фирме по обеспечению психологической помощи. Ниган так себе и представлял выбор Грегори: не слишком дорого, но зато психотерапевт-красотка. Аж противно от предсказуемости. 

Все проходило примерно так, как представлял себе Ниган, то есть, как в кино. Разве что они оба сидели за столом, вместо того, чтобы Ниган лежал на странной кушетке и размеренно рассказывал о своих проблемах. И оно к лучшему: ему хотелось чтобы этот цирк с конями поскорее закончился. 

— Я по ней скучаю. Но, наверное, она хотела бы, чтобы я начал жить дальше, — когда разговор заходил о жене, Ниган отвечал искренними, но заученными фразами. В отличие от врача он подготовился к сеансу, и точно знал, о чем ему следует рассказывать, а о чем — нет. Например, стоило умолчать о том, что он ощущает Люсиль рядом с собой большую часть времени. Или что он не видит причины жить дальше, кроме той, что детишки охренеть как расстроятся, если их физрук однажды повесится на вентиляторе. Он, возможно, утрировал, но это было недалеко от правды. 

— Это очень хорошо, Ниган, — девушка по его же просьбе называла его по имени, еще и мягко улыбалась. Черт, она и экзамены что ли сдала за счет красивой задницы? — И как вы видите свою жизнь в ближайшем будущем? 

— Хочу сделать паузу летом и обдумать все, отвлечься. 

— Знаете, я думаю, вам стоит завести хобби. Увлечение, которое поможет меньше думать о смерти жены, — она говорила о Люсиль так просто, что у Нигана сжималось сердце. Но ничего не поделать, ему приходилось держаться и тянуть улыбку. — Некоторые из моих пациентов завели сад. 

— Предлагаете мне начать копаться в земле? 

— Необязательно. Это может быть что угодно. Спорт, коллекционирование, даже домашнее животное. Например, кошки дарят душевное спокойствие. 

Ниган мысленно сморщился. Ушастые демоны, вечно кусающиеся и царапающие все подряд засранцы. Какое там душевное спокойствие. 

Учитывая то, что психотерапевт под конец сеанса все не прекращала улыбаться и не прописала препаратов, Ниган был уверен, что справился на отлично. Грегори будет вне себя от того, что причины избавиться от ненавистного физрука не отыщется. От предвкушения узреть кислую рожу директора Ниган искренне усмехнулся. 

По завершению сеанса уже сгустились сумерки. Ниган ехал домой. Работа, потом час у психотерапевта, исполненный беззаботных улыбок — по итогу Ниган чувствовал, что истощен. Дома еды почти не было, ведь это Люсиль покупала «правильные» продукты, а не «всякую дрянь, которую ты вечно пытаешься съесть». Пойти в супермаркет? А если он встретит знакомого? И ему снова придется выслушивать соболезнования, принимать объятия и похлопывания по плечу? Он сорвется. Он был абсолютно уверен, что сорвется. 

Так и не поужинав, Ниган завалился в слишком большую для него одного постель и перевернулся на бок, проводя по левой половине кровати, где раньше спала жена. Он легко смял яркие простыни, пропуская ткань между пальцев и поднимаясь прикосновениями вверх, к самой подушке. Ее Ниган касался совсем осторожно, самыми подушечками пальцев, а после робко придвинулся. Боясь сделать слишком резкое движение, он уткнулся носом в подушку — она совсем слабо пахла Люсиль. Он не стирал белье с самой ее смерти: ещё раз сказать «прощай» было слишком трудно. Но это не был запах Люсиль, которую он взял в жены: та пахла любимыми сандаловыми духами. Это и не была Люсиль, с которой они пытались зачать ребенка: тогда яркие духи уступили место мятному шампуню. К сожалению, именно та Люсиль, которая увядала на его глазах, пахла лекарствами и смертью, и осталась призраком на подушке. Он уже пытался найти на наволочке хотя бы один волос, но густой кудрявой копны у Люсиль не было весь последний месяц ее жизни. 

_«Детка, а я и не замечал какая у тебя красивая форма головы»_   
_«Ты говоришь это, чтобы обидеть меня? Я уродина»_

— Черт, — на выдохе голос Нигана дрожал, но он правда пытался взять себя в руки. 

Сглотнув ком в горле, он поднялся с кровати и принес из гостиной пару декоративных подушек, на присутствии которых в доме настаивала любая домохозяйка, что всегда было загадкой для мужа домохозяйки. Но сейчас подушки сослужили добрую службу: подоткнув их под одеяло, Ниган придвинулся к ним ближе и закинул руку на воображаемый силуэт жены. Если зажмуриться и хорошенько напрячься, можно было представить что рядом с ним лежит любимая. Да, он чувствовал: вот она, размеренно дышит во сне, вот ее плечо, покрытое бледными веснушками. Нет, Ниган, не поднимай руку — опусти, почувствуй изгиб ее спины, округлые бедра, которые тебе всегда так нравились. Те, кто называл Люсиль «шестеркой максимум», могли смело идти нахер, ведь она самая красивая на свете. 

— Детка, — его шепот был совсем приглушенным, когда его губы прижались к ткани одеяла. Ну же, Ниган, представь хорошенько, включи фантазию. Он целовал ее плечо, он чувствовал как она вздрогнула под скользнувшими вперед к груди руками и, черт возьми, он готов был поклясться, что слышал ее тихий стон. 

Ниган сгреб подушки в охапку, прижимая к себе вплотную и продолжая целовать мягкую ткань. Они тяжело дышали в унисон друг другу, а Ниган все лепетал и лепетал о том, какая она красивая и как он ее любит. Называл прозвищами, которые она тайно обожала, ласкал ее, чувствовал тепло ее тела. Он возбужденно терся прямо о подушки, хрипло дышал на ухо Люсиль и целовал чувствительную кожу за ухом. Это сейчас было так реально, так сладко и так горячо, что Ниган правда на пару мгновений поверил, что Люсиль жива и рядом с ним, что он может ее коснуться и прижать к себе вплотную. 

Но вечно это длиться не могло: пара движений рукой, и мир оказался пустым и бессмысленным. От резких движений подушки перевернулись и уже не напоминали тело жены даже отдаленно. Испачканное одеяло придется постирать. Больше не будет отговорок оттягивать страшный момент, когда запах Люсиль, даже предсмертный, пропадет навсегда.   
  


***

Выпускной в их школе всегда был большой вечеринкой. Ученики и учителя устраивали банкет под ласковым виргинским солнцем, где на зеленых газонах вокруг школы были расставлены столы с закусками. Родители общались с учителями, фотографы лавировали между кучек радостных выпускников. 

Ниган был одет официально: галстук, белая рубашка, которая на нем немного висела из-за сброшенных за последний месяц пары-тройки фунтов. Было забавно наблюдать за реакцией его бывших учеников, которые впервые увидели его в чем-то, кроме спортивной униформы или джинсовых курток. В последний раз Ниган надевал свою единственную официальную рубашку на похороны Люсиль. Правда, сейчас, стоя в рубашке перед фотографом или попивая пунш, он не ощущал столь же сильной давящей изнутри боли. И хоть предмет гардероба напоминал о событиях прошлого месяца, пугали Нигана совсем не они, а то, что на место всепоглощающей скорби пришло спокойствие. На открытой ране в сердце потихоньку вырастала корка. Она защищала от внезапного ранения, что ему готова была преподнести жизнь. За месяц все, кто мог и хотел, уже высказали свои соболезнования и, кажется, что болезненный период сходил на нет. 

Но так было лишь на поверхности. Каждая деталь дома напоминала ему о Люсиль. Ниган дорожил этими воспоминаниями, ведь кроме них и немногочисленных фотографий у него ничего не осталось. Сейчас он жалел о том, что он недостаточно часто фотографировался с любимой. Разглядывая фотографии из их поездок, он вспоминал множество радостных моментов. Жаль, что физических подтверждений счастливых дней прошлого осталось не так уж много. Оставалось довольствоваться мыслями, воспоминаниями. А они всегда путались, смазывались и в конце концов забывались. Он сам не был молодым — эта мысль не давила, не пугала, но на фоне счастливых подростков, которым ещё даже не разрешалось пить, была достаточно ощутимой. 

— Тренер! — крикнул один из спортсменов выпускного класса, и Ниган отвлекся от тяжелых мыслей. — Идём фотографироваться, собирают всех! 

Болтовня с родителями, лица которых Ниган не различал, молчаливое наблюдение за танцами выпускников — ничего нового. Постепенно вечер уходил от своей официальной части к настоящей. Большая часть преподавателей, а особенно директор Грегори, ушли сразу после официальных речей, родителей попросили удалиться после танцев. Дети, раскрепощенные отсутствием контроля, потихоньку доставали припрятанный алкоголь. 

Ниган мог бы сказать, что ему все-равно, пьют дети или нет, но это было бы ложью: он чувствовал, что не может просто так уйти и позволить пьяным подросткам неправильно распоряжаться своими мало контролируемыми телами. В своем воображении он держал классный журнал и помечал, кто из его детей прилежно уехал с родителями домой, кто отправился к друзьям, а кто были те немногочисленные индивиды в разной степени алкогольного опьянения, которые еще не сообразили, куда им деться с территории школы. 

Пока Ниган приглядывал за небольшой собравшейся компанией, с виду вполне нормальной (несмотря на то, что они украдкой прикладывались к фляге), к нему подошел один из учеников.

— Тренер Ниган, поможете? — голос Сиддика звучал немного обеспокоенно, и Ниган сразу смекнул, что не без причины. 

Сиддик был славным малым: из-за подготовки к экзаменам в медицинский он регулярно прогуливал физкультуру, а Ниган, по просьбе самого же парня, оставлял его в спортзале на перемене и после уроков, чтобы тот мог поработать в тишине. Нигану приятно было считать, что он тоже внес свой скромный вклад в то, что Сиддик успешно поступил в Вирджинский Университет на нейробиолога. Ниган не знал, чем конкретно занимаются нейробиологи, однако все равно гордился своим учеником. 

На фоне этого к Сиддику было полное доверие. Ниган был уверен, что в парне сейчас нет ни капли алкоголя и что тот занимается примерно тем же, чем и сам преподаватель: помогает всем остальным детям не навредить самим себе. 

— Там на парковке, Джейк и Стефан собрались подвезти оставшихся ребят, но Мелани плохо. Все уже разъехались, учителя тоже. 

«Кто бы сомневался, — пронеслось в голове Нигана. — Никому не хочется возиться с пьяными подростками». 

— Конечно, окей, я разберусь. Постой и пригляди за этими? — кивнув в сторону компании неподалеку, Ниган быстрым шагом направился на парковку. Машин и правда почти не было. Из-за отключенного освещения парковка казалась заброшенной. Единственное, что бросало свет на собравшуюся группу подростков — несколько фонарей прямо у здания школы. Судя по всему, Ниган оказался единственным оставшимся на территории школы преподавателем. 

Подростки столпились вокруг девочки, которая почти лежала на капоте чужой машины и выглядела не лучшим образом: смазавшийся макияж, растрепанные волосы и спустившаяся лямка платья. Она не принимала попыток встать и пойти куда-то, однако когда другие подростки пытались к ней подойти, Мелани сразу начинала ругаться и отмахиваться. Ниган помнил таких девчонок на своем собственном школьном выпускном. Пускай позор и не преследовал их всю оставшуюся жизнь, воспоминания и ощущения от произошедшего были не из приятных. 

— Я отвезу ее, — Ниган вышел к выпускникам и махнул им рукой. — Вы берите остальных, кто еще в банкетной зоне, и езжайте нахрен по домам. 

Уже не обращая внимания на вялое сопротивление Мелани, Ниган помог ей подняться с капота и накинул на открытые плечи свой пиджак. Затем усадил в машину, пристегнул ремнем безопасности и... понял, что не знает, куда ехать. 

Попросить благодарности у богов за свою находчивость узнать личный номер Сиддика он еще успеет. Сейчас же он быстро набирал сообщение бывшему ученику с просьбой выяснить, куда везти Мелани, а заодно узнать о другой группе пьянствующей молодежи. 

Ответ пришел спустя пять минут, за которые Ниган успел отыскать для Мелани бутылку воды. Путь до дома занял не больше четверти часа, но самой сложной частью по приезду было презентовать совершенно пьяную девицу ее родителям. 

— Давай, мы почти дома, — Ниган помог девчонке выйти, пока та едва переставляла ноги, и ему почти приходилось тащить ее на себе. 

Оказавшись у самой двери, Ниган перехватил за талию Мелани и та повисла на его шее. Протянув руку к двери, чтобы постучаться, Ниган услышал тяжелый сдавленный кашель. А в следующую секунду девочку вырвало прямо на его рубашку. Открывшие дверь родители уставились сначала на свою дочь, потом — на испачканного в рвоте преподавателя. Отец Мелани моментально нахмурился и поспешил оттянуть дочь. Мать перепуганно копошилась вокруг, не зная, куда себя деть. 

Даже получив объяснение ситуации, ни отец с кислой рожей, ни перепуганная мамаша не предложили Нигану хотя бы салфеток. Конечно, это отличный ебанный сюрприз родителям: увидеть в выпускной вечер свою дочь повисшей на руках учителя физкультуры в испачканной рвотой рубашке. Зато Нигану стало ясно, отчего девчонка с такими родителями сорвалась и напилась. 

Он прошел к машине прямо по лужайке, игнорируя вымощенную кирпичом дорожку, которая вела на дорогу. Сняв рубашку еще по пути, Ниган бросил ее в ноги переднего сиденья и тяжело потер переносицу. 

[Тренер, все остальные разъехались. Спасибо, что помогли с Мелани]

Ниган вздохнул, смотря на сообщение от Сиддика. Потом вздохнул снова, потер грудь, на которой все еще было фантомные ощущение чужой рвоты, и набрал ответ: 

[Супер. С меня должок. Еще раз поздравляю, выпускник] 

Завершив сообщение парой смайликов, Ниган откинул телефон в сторону и поехал в сторону дома. 

Может и хорошо, что у него так и не появилось ребенка. Он наверняка был бы дерьмовым родителем.   
  


***

— Уф, я заебался. 

Ниган не был завсегдатаем баров. Наоборот, он пил только по особым случаям. Градус редко повышался выше пива. Дуайт потерял интерес к алкоголю, когда его жена стала пить слишком много. И сейчас, таскаясь с ней по врачам и клиникам, алкоголь его лишь отталкивал. Именно поэтому двое мужчин сидели не за барной стойкой, а пялились на стаканчики с кофе в университетском кафе, где вокруг в это время дня сидела только молодежь с ноутбуками. Ниган потянулся за бумажным стаканом с кофе и сделал глоток, вытирая пенку с верхней губы перед тем, как продолжить: 

— Черт, дети меня добивают. Ебанный выпускной, ебанные родители и ебанные все остальные учителя, которым плевать на пьяных тупых детей. 

— Мужик, возьми отпуск. 

— На что, Дуайти? Черт, тебе ли не знать, что все деньги уходят на оплату счетов. Каждую гребанную первую среду месяца, — Ниган потер переносицу и глянул на понимающе кивающего Дуайта. 

Они оба были рабами страховых служб, которые обеспечивали их жен лечением. Единственное различие было лишь в том, что Шерри, жена Дуайта, была жива. Хотя, судя по тому, что Дуайт то и дело любил заводить разговор о покупке авто, его финансовая ситуация была не столь плачевной, как у Нигана. 

— И все равно, ты свихнешься если останешься здесь. Ты сам говорил что все в доме... Вызывает воспоминания, — Дуайт говорил медленно и толикой осторожности, подбирая слова, а в конце поджимая губы в тонкую полоску. 

Теперь настала очередь Нигана согласно кивнуть. 

Запахи, мебель, старая одежда жены — все это навевало воспоминания. За месяцы после смерти Люсиль дом так и не изменился. Оставался таким, каким он был на следующий же после смерти жены день. Из-за лежащих у кровати тапочек, стоявших в ванной кремов и висящего на крючке в прихожей пальто в голове Нигана продолжала теплиться мысль о том, что Люсиль вскоре вернется, и вместо подушек в постели окажется настоящая она. 

— Твои родители, они же живут где-то, где тепло? Калифорния, вроде? — вдруг продолжил Дуайт, сжав свой стаканчик с кофе. 

— Нет, Флорида. 

— Может, пригласишь их к себе? Вы же не виделись давно, и они не приезжали... 

Видя, как Дуайту не хотелось озвучивать слова вроде «похороны», Ниган лишь заканчивал его предложения тихим «угу», давая знать, что понимает о чем идет речь. 

— Сомневаюсь что они захотят вернуться в дом после того, как мы с Люсиль туда переехали. 

— Мужик, тогда не знаю. Тебе решать. Но такими темпами свихнешься. 

Дуайт общался с Ниганом достаточно долго, чтобы понять: сосредоточенное выражение на лице Нигана означало, что тему лучше не продолжать. Он знал, что его друг не побежит на него с кулаками, однако слова Нигана могли ранить больнее. 

Весь оставшийся вечер темы сменялись друг друга, будь то автомеханика или договоренность поиграть через неделю в бильярд. Лишь под конец вечера, набравшись сил, Ниган вывел разговор в русло татуировок, которыми Дуайт увлекался, и недвусмысленно попросил мужчину помочь. Дуайту не надо было уточнять, что конкретно Ниган хочет — только где и каким способом он заплатит. Дуайт предпочитал брать с друга не деньгами, а помощью: всегда было удобно позвать рукастого Нигана, если барахлил мотоцикл или сломался холодильник. 

  
***

Где бы ни проходили дни Нигана, будь то школа, посещения банка, даже вечерние прогулки — каждый из них заканчивался в одном единственном месте: пустой дом, в котором слышно лишь тиканье часов. Лежащие всюду вещи — крохотные архивы воспоминаний. По возвращению домой Ниган мучил себя мыслями о жене, не мог думать о чем-то, кроме нее. По правде говоря, он даже не предпринимал попыток прекратить, а все думал-думал-думал, и только о Люсиль. 

Легче не становилось. Ему лгали, когда говорили, что он постепенно ее отпустит и будет жить дальше. Он не мог, не хотел, не хочет этого делать. Почему она просто не может быть единственной в его жизни? Почему она не могла остаться? Почему он не может умереть сам, только бы быть с ней снова? 

Лежа в постели с опущенной на подушки ладонью, Ниган снова мечтал, чтобы наконец случился апокалипсис и на сей раз его убил. 


	3. Chapter 3

5 декабря 2010 года  
Округ Кинг, Джорджия 

Жизнь возвращалась в норму. Дома было спокойно, несмотря на периодические появления Шейна, которого Рик терпел исключительно ради Карла. На работу Рик вернулся в первых числах декабря, как раз когда сотрудники были нарасхват: с начинающимся в декабре сезоном дождей на дорогах выставляли дополнительный патруль на случай аварий. Все в участке его приветствовали, спрашивали о самочувствии, делали комплименты новому облику в очках — в общем, всячески выводили Рика из равновесия.

Скрывшись от коллег за своим столом, Рик принялся осматривать утренние документы и отчеты. Ещё неделю назад, когда он впервые зашёл на работу переговорить с шерифом Джефферсоном, они пришли к соглашению, что Рику лучше пока не выбираться на чересчур активные операции. 

«Оставайся в офисе, здесь тоже работы полно. Можешь выезжать на патруль, но с напарником»

«С Шейном?»

«Не обязательно»

«Тогда я предпочёл бы с кем-то ещё» 

«Хорошо. Я понимаю» 

Рик несколько раз прокрутил разговор в уме. Все отвлекало. В монотонном гуле полицейского департамента ревели телефоны, жалобно скрипели несмазанные дверные петли, хлопали бумаги о столы и стучали кружки с кофе. Рик прежде не задумывался о рутине в департаменте, но сейчас понимал, что помнит эти звуки. 

Разговор вспомнился вновь. 

У жужжащей кофеварки Рик задумчиво пялился в раскрытый шкаф, обводя взглядом нагромождение кружек всех цветов и размеров. Была ли какая-то из них его? Или они все были общие? Спросить было неудобно, наверняка никто не запоминает, кому принадлежит какая кружка. Пришлось налить кофе в бумажный стаканчик — он опасно гнулся в его руке и обжигал пальцы, но другого варианта Рик не придумал. 

И все-таки, тот самый разговор. 

К тому моменту, как Рик покончил с первой стопкой документов, кофе уже остыл. Если математика из школьной программы Карла ему не давалась, то монотонное заполнение бумаг, проверка данных и дат, оформление по образцу — все это Рика успокаивало, отключало мозг прямо как тогда, во время тренировок, и он даже переставал слышать царящий кругом галдеж. После вечно шумного дома в этом была некая отдушина. Лори часто говорила с ним, пыталась завести разговор, но Рик не особенно знал, что сказать в ответ. Лори обижалась на него, называла безучастным и холодным, однако Рик чувствовал, что до комы тоже не был особо разговорчив. Может, это все на фоне чрезмерно болтливого Шейна? 

Разговор. 

В голове на пару секунд возникла пустота. А потом Рик все понял. 

Любой другой человек на его месте сорвался бы с места, позвонил или хотя бы написал СМС. Рик же спокойно отработал смену, неторопливо доехал до дома, все ещё не доверяя себе за рулем. Дома он в первую очередь пошёл к Карлу, с улыбкой обнаружив его занятым рисунком. Поужинал он прямо в форме, дожидаясь, когда будет верный момент, чтобы поговорить с Лори. Даже если он злился, то агрессия бурлила где-то очень глубоко внутри, ещё не готовая выплеснуться наружу. На лице застыли усталость и привычная уже отчуждённость. Рик действительно не знал, как ему реагировать на свои предположения, в которых он, впрочем, был полностью уверен. 

— Эй, дружок, скажи маме спасибо за ужин, — Рик прижался губами к макушке сына. 

— Спасибо, мам! — отозвался Карл, поднимаясь по лестнице. 

Лори уже хлопотала на кухне: складывала тарелки в раковину и убирала остатки еды в холодильник. 

— Ты ведь спишь с Шейном, верно? — Рик сам был удивлён, настолько легко ему дались эти слова. Он так долго переваривал мысль об измене, что она уже перестала болезненно тянуть его нутро во все стороны. 

Лори застыла за полуприкрытой дверью холодильника, выдавая себя с потрохами. Рику не хотелось, чтобы она начинала оправдываться или — ещё хуже — снова устраивать сцену. Поэтому Рик продолжил: 

— Я понимаю. Меня не было долго, он помогал, был рядом. Он хорошо ладит с Карлом. Он... Поддерживал тебя, да? Эмоционально. Я знаю, что это для тебя важно, — Рику не хотелось говорить, что именно такая поддержка, которую он много лет назад оказал Лори, и вылилась в их многолетний, хоть и не слишком прочный брак. 

— Рик... 

— Я не буду подавать на развод. Просто не хочу его видеть больше в этом доме, хорошо? Это единственное, что я прошу.

Несмотря на весь холод в голосе, Рик шагнул в сторону Лори и бережно приобнял ее за плечо. Напоследок он поцеловал ее в макушку так же, как всегда любил целовать Карла. Рик готов был поклясться, что Лори вздрогнула в его руках, но всхлипа так и не послышалось. 

  
***

Как бы Рик ни старался, весь последующий месяц напряжение в их семье никуда не уходило. Он и Лори похлопотали, чтобы у Карла было хорошее Рождество, чтобы он был окружён любовью и заботой родственников. Они пригласили друзей, устроили большой ужин, накупили подарков. Все, что связывало их сейчас и держало брак на плаву — это Карл. Они договорились друг с другом, что благополучие сына — это главное. 

Через пару дней после Рождества, как назло, сломалась посудомоечная машина. Бюджет был благополучно потрачен на подарки. Рику слишком не хотелось влезать в сбережения, поэтому с починкой пришлось повременить. Лори, конечно же, сначала возмутилась перспективе мыть многочисленную посуду руками, так что Рик стойко взял на себя роль заниматься посудой до тех пор, пока не решит с починкой. Может быть, машинка чудесным образом починится сама по себе и возиться с ней не придется. 

Пора после Рождества была странной: люди все еще пребывали в эйфории, суетились и радовались подаркам. Все разговоры былишь лишь о прошедшем празднике и планах на Новый год. Однако постепенно всеобщее оживление сходило на нет. Все готовились возвращаться в прежний ритм жизни, убирая на дорогах снег, кутаясь в одежду и желая, чтобы зима уже поскорее закончилась. 

— Не помню такой холодной зимы у нас тут. Черт, все яйца себе отморозил, — плюхнувшийся в автомобиль Горман усмехнулся и поставил между Риком и собой пакет с купленными сэндвичами. Рик не понимал, было ли это гнусной шуткой Джефферсона или же просто судьба над ним издевалась, но к нему в команду всегда ставили занимающих собой все пространство разговорчивых ублюдков. 

— А кофе? 

— А, да, держи, — мужчина протянул стаканчик. 

Рик сделал глоток, глядя на грязно-серые следы машин на дороге. Вокруг раскинулись занесённые снегом поля, редкие низкие деревья торчали из земли чёрными пауками, небо нависало свинцовой тучей. Наверняка ночью снова будет снегопад. 

— Так какие планы на Новый год? Отметишь с семьей? 

Рик кивнул. 

— Позовёшь родственников? 

— Нет, только семья, — Рик ненавидел бессмысленную болтовню. 

— А Шейна позовёшь? 

Рик медленно повернул голову, переводя взгляд на нагло усмехающегося сослуживца. 

— Прошу прощения? 

— Наверное, классно быть твоим лучшим другом. Столько привилегий, — Горман продолжал ухмыляться так довольно и широко, будто он — голливудская звезда под светом софитов. 

Рик резко дернулся в сторону напарника, сжимая стаканчик с кофе — все его содержимое разлилось прямо на Гормана, испачкав заодно и салон автомобиля. Горман не мог отшатнуться в сторону, чтобы рефлекторно отпрянуть от ошпарившей ногу жидкости, он не мог даже выругаться: Рик схватил его за ворот так крепко, что ткань рубашки опасно затрещала и впилась в шею. 

— Если ты хоть ещё раз посмеешь сказать что-то о моей семье, — Рик опасно прищурился, — я изрежу твоё лицо так, что ты перестанешь узнавать самого себя.  
  
Если в первую секунду порыва гнева своего напарника Горман едко усмехнулся, довольный своей провокацией, то после угроз Рика его лицо исказилось в гримасе отвращения и страха. 

Пелена ярости пропала с глаз Рика, лишь когда он завёл мотор и поехал в сторону участка. Если бы Горман посмел сказать что-либо ещё, Рик бы точно его пристрелил. И, черт возьми, он бы не пожалел. Он бы насладился хлынувшей на лицо кровью, видом испачканного густыми комками плоти стёкла. Почувствовал бы, как ещё пару секунд назад дышавшее тело обжигало собой замёрзшие руки, постепенно остывая и покрывая коркой обветрившуюся кожу. 

  
***

— Черт возьми, Рик, ты не в своём уме?! Как тебе вообще пришло в голову сказать что-то подобное Горману? Иисус Христос, — Джефферсон был вне себя. Он отчитывал Рика, будто нашкодившего школьника.

— Он не имеет права говорить о моей семье. 

— Рик, то, что творится у тебя дома — происходит у тебя дома, понятно?

Рику так не казалось. Он прекрасно понимал, что все в чертовом департаменте уже давно знают о Лори и Шейне, и смеялись над тем, как помощнику шерифа Рику Граймсу наставили рога. Что ему оставалось делать, кроме как проглотить обиду и жить дальше? У него сын, и он обязан собирать жалкие остатки семьи воедино ради него. 

По пути домой из участка вместе с мерзким послевкусием рабочего дня Рик вспомнил, что ему по приходу придётся заняться посудой. Лори ее трогать отказалась наотрез. Кажется, посудомоечная машина сама по себе все-таки не починится. Рик не был мастером, но он был мужчиной в семье, поэтому ему стоило хотя бы попытаться, ведь так? 

— Уверен, что мне не стоит позвать сантехника или вроде того? — Лори стояла рядом с Риком, который влез по пояс внутрь посудомоечной машины. Выдвижные лотки валялись по всей кухне, униформа, которую Рик ещё не успел снять, промокла. Он смотрел на эту большую лопасть, странные трубки, отверстия хрен знает для чего и непонятные гайки, которые крепили непонятно что. 

— Так... В чем, говоришь, проблема? — произнёс Рик. 

— Она странные звуки издаёт вместо того, чтобы мыть. Рик, слушай, если дело в деньгах, то давай я просто попрошу Шейна, ладно? Он уже... 

— Нет. Не смей этого делать, — Рик отстранится от посудомоечной машины и смерил жену тяжёлым взглядом. 

На лице Лори проскользнули упрямство, недоверие, а после — чистое возмущение. Рик не понимал, что ее раздражало сейчас больше всего: что он не годился в сантехники или что он не был Шейном. 

— Ладно, я думаю, если вскрыть эту штуку... 

— Не надо. 

— Да подожди, сейчас... 

— Я говорю тебе, не надо ничего снимать! 

— Подожди! 

— Рик, ты без понятия, как это работает! 

— Господи, Лори, не кричи мне под руку, я же... 

Из открученной трубки тут же хлынула вода, заливая Рика и кухонный пол. На ощупь он судорожно вкрутил шланг обратно, пока брызги не перестали хлестать его прямо по лицу. Рик отстранился и сел прямо на пол. Он поднял взгляд на жену, которая так и излучала фразу: «Я же говорила!», пока не подала ему полотенце. 

— Окей, ладно. Хорошо. Твоя взяла. Я вызову сантехника, — Рик развёл руками и снял очки, пытаясь вытереть их о сухой участок формы. Стекла приобрели неприятную мутность, и Рик снял их вовсе, оглядывая кухню в виде абстрактных пятен. Так даже лучше, потому что он знает, как жена смотрит на него сейчас. 

Чтобы избежать дальнейшего скандала, Рик отправился в ванную. После душа он, разгоряченный и расслабившийся, замер над запотевшим зеркалом. Он вытер его полотенцем и внимательно посмотрел на себя со всех сторон: разглядывал тонкие возрастные морщины, родинки, легкие синяки под глазами. Провёл пальцами по бороде, которая, наверное, не очень нравилась Лори: у неё нежные щёки, и она предпочитала, чтобы он был гладко выбрит. 

Опустив взгляд на бритву, Рик думал недолго. Сначала щеки, оставляя немного на висках, потом подбородок и шея, напоследок усы. Рик пару мгновений помедлил, рассматривая себя сначала в образе Халка Хогана, а после — Фредди Меркури. Карл бы расхохотался, а Лори бы не оценила. Вздохнув, Рик сбрил усы окончательно и покрыл лицо пеной, чтобы избавиться от оставшейся щетины. Он водил бритвой по лицу максимально осторожно, зная, что в любую секунду его руки могут дать слабину, дёрнуться или задрожать, после чего пришлось бы возиться ещё и с мелкими порезами. Финальный вид весьма неплох — без седины в бороде, лишь с редкими проблесками на висках Рик выглядел немного моложе. 

Отстранившись от зеркала на пару шагов, Рик наклонил голову, разглядывая непривычный образ. Он видел свои фотографии без бороды, помнил, когда его лицо было гладко выбритым... Но после стольких месяцев все ощущалось странным. Рик провёл ладонью по плечу, с тяжёлым вздохом опуская взгляд ниже: он, наверное, сильно похудел в больнице, раз уж его прежняя одежда стала совсем свободной. Рику трудно было сказать, выглядит ли он привлекательным или нет. Он был обычным — ни подкачанным, ни фигуристым, ни тощим. Находила ли его Лори привлекательным вообще? Не сейчас, но хотя бы тогда, когда они только поженились и не было Карла? Сейчас ей наверняка куда больше нравилось тело Шейна: крупное, широкое, мускулистое. 

Граймс провёл ладонью по груди, касаясь влажных волос. Опустил обе ладони на живот, приподнимая их и смотря, как слабо натягивается кожа на паху. Потом обернулся, исследуя пальцами родинки на спине. Но ведь он не был ужасен, не отпугивал своей внешностью? Может, Лори он хоть немного еще может нравиться? 

После инцидента со стиральной машиной Лори была не в духе, но отсутствие бороды на лице мужа ее искренне порадовало. Она теперь с прежней лёгкостью целовала его в щеку, обнимала, и в голове Рика появилась надежда, что их недавний конфликт исчерпал себя, а этот день не будет продолжаться так же дерьмово, как и начался. 

Помыв посуду после ужина, Рик первым делом отправился к Карлу. Сын отдыхал на зимних каникулах и большую часть времени проводил за видеоиграми. У Рика, в отличие от жены, не было с этим проблем: дети этого поколения развлекаются совсем иначе. Он помнил, как в детстве лазал по деревьям и кидался камнями, и учитывая, сколько раз прибегал домой с кровью и ссадинами, сложно было сказать, радовало ли бы его подобное поведение от Карла. 

— Во что играешь? — Рик забрался на кровать рядом с Карлом. На экране телевизора герой эффектно разрезал лазером монстров, орошая стены их кровью. 

— Dead Space, — отозвался Карл. 

Рика это вдруг повеселило: судя по количеству крови в игре, Карл купить ее самостоятельно не мог. Так кто же тогда ее ему купил? Случайный мальчик в игровом магазине? Друзья постарше? Может быть, даже Шейн? Хотя, вряд ли.

— Выглядит немного страшно, — Рик положил голову сыну на плечо, смотря в экран телевизора и чуть покусывая губы. Слова давались с трудом, но он все-таки произнёс: — Знаешь, мне снилось похожее. В коме. 

— Правда? — Карл поставил игру на паузу. 

Рик сразу уловил его виноватый вид: Карлу видимо показалось, что он может расстроить отца этой игрой, отчего пальцы сразу потянулись на кнопку выключения. Рик мягко его остановил. 

— Не совсем. То, что там было... Оно такое смутное, перемешанное. Я уже говорил про фары автомобиля и ночь. Но ещё помню, что я был там не один. 

— Кто там был? Мы с мамой? 

— Не уверен, образы такие смутные, — Рик качнул головой. — Я же говорю. Все смешалось в голове и выглядит как эти твои монстры. 

— Некроморфы. 

— Да, конечно. Некроморфы. 

— Ты не рассказывал. Про людей, — Карл тяжело вздохнул и отложил пульт от приставки, прижимаясь ближе. На экране застыла желто-коричневая картинка космической станции из игры. 

— Извини. Не хочу от вас ничего скрывать, но твоя мама так нервничает... — похлопав сына по плечу, Рик постарался ему улыбнуться, надеясь, что без бороды выражение его лица выглядит мягче. 

— Все окей, пап. Главное — ты дома, — привалившись снова к плечу отца, Карл подставился под заботливые объятия и по просьбе самого же Рика продолжил играть. 

Рик так и не понял, как правильно выключить приставку, поэтому нажимал первые попавшиеся кнопки, пока чёрная бандура не перестала жужжать. Карл уснул посреди игры, и Рик был счастлив укутать сына в одеяло и поцеловать в лоб, будто он снова совсем маленький. 

— Он уснул, — Рик прикрыл дверь в их с Лори спальню и улыбнулся жене. Она уже лежала в постели, растирая по ладоням крем и слабо улыбаясь. Рику показалось, что ей не хватало только книги в руках для полного образа, но никто из Граймсов не был фанатом чтения. Может, семейное проклятие, а может, плохое воспитание. 

— Да ты весь сияешь, — улыбнулась Лори опустившемуся рядом мужу. Рик скинул обувь, повесил на спинку стула домашние штаны и с облегчённым вздохом забрался под свою половину одеяла, но поближе к Лори. 

— Я соскучился, — шепнул Рик, проводя ладонью по плечу Лори и прижимаясь к нему щекой. Он коснулся обнаженного плеча губами, совсем осторожно и мягко. Полтора месяца после его возвращения почти каждая ночь заканчивалась тем, что Рик пялился мутным взглядом в потолок, пока не засыпал от бессилия, усталый и разбитый. Но сегодня хотелось сделать немного иначе. Хотелось, чтобы отвратительные события померкли на фоне тёплых минут близости. 

— И чего ты делаешь? — Лори со смешком посмотрела через плечо. 

— Показываю насколько соскучился. 

  
***

Лори деликатно подтянула трусы и сразу скользнула в ванную, оставляя Рика одного в темноте. Очки покоились на тумбе, боксеры лежали где-то среди сбившихся простыней, складки на которых всегда действовали на нервы. Размытая полоска света из-под двери ванной едва заметно мелькала, и Рику с трудом удавалось следить за ней, пока движение не прекратилось вовсе. 

Сколько месяцев у него никого не было? Восемь? Девять? И каково это сейчас, Граймс? Приятно? Освобождающе? Сумел кому-то что-то доказать? Рик по секрету признавался, что ощущалось это дерьмово. Как будто после недели голода тебе, псу, кинули кусок мяса, а ты его проглотил и не заметил. 

А что Лори? Наверняка она и Шейн спали недавно. Ездят ли они к домой к Уолшу, встречается ли в мотелях как герои дешёвых бульварных романов или же не церемонятся и трахаются прямо в кровати Граймса? Не то чтобы он злился за спальню — после комы к Рику так и не вернулась эмоциональная привязанность к этой комнате, но у Лори, видимо, не возникало и единого сомнения, пока она кувыркалась в супружеской постели. 

Когда Лори вышла из душа, с убранными в хвост волосами и в чистых трусах, Рик нащупал очки и зашёл после неё, чтобы выбросить использованный презерватив. На глаза попался бритвенный станок. 

— Это для Шейна? — из-за раскрытой двери Рик качнул бритвой и положил ее обратно. Перед тем, как выключить в ванной комнате свет, он успел заметить, как сонное лицо Лори исказилось от негодования и возмущения. Рик впервые за несколько недель упомянул Уолша по собственной воле. 

— Тебе обязательно устраивать сцену? Рик, я хочу спать. 

— Я не устраиваю сцену. 

— А что это, по-твоему? 

— Я только спросил, — Рик опустился на кровать. Даже одетым и под одеялом было неспокойно. Рик умостился на своей половине, держа с Лори дистанцию. 

— И зачем ты спросил? 

— Потому что ты никогда этого не делала для меня. Я не забыл все, Лори. Я помню, как в роддоме для тебя чуть ли не трагедией было, когда тебя...

— Господи, Рик, я хочу спать! — Лори повысила голос.

— Неужели Шейн того ст... 

— Да, Рик, — она дернулась в сторону. — Ты хуже него. Смирись с этим. 

Словно обиженный ребёнок, Лори так же резко повернулась спиной, пытаясь всем видом показать, как ей хочется, чтобы разговор поскорее закончился. Рик выругался. Неужели она правда пытается разрушить все то, что они в последние месяцы судорожно и с большим трудом делали для Карла? Говорить из-за роящихся в голове мыслей было сложно, но просто так Рик это оставить не мог: 

— В каком плане хуже? 

— Во всех. Все эти годы... Ты всегда был хорошим полицейским, всегда был хорошим отцом Карлу, и я думала, что ты был мне хорошим мужем. Но разве ты делал что-то для меня? Как для жены, а не матери своего ребёнка? — возмущение в голосе Лори постепенно сменялось отчаянием, пока она глотала слёзы. Рик не двигался. Он смотрел в одну точку перед собой, хмурился и внимательно слушал. Лори повернулась к нему медленно, прерывисто выдыхая от вида совершенно пустого безразличия на лице мужа. 

— Шейн не просто помогал. Он показал мне, что уважает меня, что ценит за то, что я есть. Он хочет меня видеть счастливой и старается ради этого. 

— Разве я не делал тебя счастливой? 

— Я думала, что да. А потом поняла, сколько всего я упустила за годы нашего брака. Насколько моя жизнь могла бы быть лучше. 

Рик попытался кисло усмехнуться, но клокочущий внутри гнев не давал даже мыслить спокойно. 

— Что-то ещё, что мне стоит знать? 

— Я беременна, Рик. 

Голос Лори был сбивчивым и слишком громким в воцарившейся тишине. 

Чего она от него ждёт? Воодушевления, эйфории? Она понимает, что Рик не рад это слышать. Тогда что? Обещания, что они обсудят это завтра? Нет, тогда бы она не призналась сейчас, посреди ночи. Может, хочет помучить Рика, который и так мучается от мигреней? А может, она просто в очередной раз дергает за ниточки терпения Рика Граймса, испытывая адреналиновый приход от его реакции? Нет, он не даст ей насладиться своей бурлящей яростью, недоумением или обидой.

— Мы разводимся, — протянул он и даже не подумал о том, чтобы повернуться к Лори и посмотреть ей в глаза. Ему уже было наплевать, что она тихо всхлипнула. Его злость сейчас заглушала совесть, и, возможно, на следующий день он пожалеет о том, что так жестоко обошёлся с супругой. Но он в этом сомневался. 

  
***

Рик чётко дал понять, что между ними все кончено, утром воскресенья. По привычке он проснулся чуть раньше жены и принялся за готовку блинов самостоятельно. 

Карл наблюдал за всем происходящим молча, Лори мысленно глотала слезы, а Рик старался не материться вслух, когда подводящие его руки то и дело расплёскивали неравномерное, полное комочков тесто. В их доме готовила Лори по той причине, что Рик готовил ещё хуже. 

— Пап?

Рик с трудом расслышал Карла за шумом шипящей сковородки. 

— Да? — отозвался он, хмурясь из-за превратившегося в кашу первого блина. Вот бы достать из морозилки один из тех готовых обедов, которые Рик разогревал себе в случае отсутствия в доме еды или Лори, но тогда бы он, во-первых, подвёл сына с воскресными блинами, а во-вторых, показал бы слабину перед Лори. Сейчас как никогда важно было дать ей понять, что он принял окончательное решение. 

— А Шейн придёт сегодня справлять Новый год? — осторожно произнёс Карл. 

— Нет, Шейн нашёл, с кем справлять, — соврал Рик. 

Он даже не планировал наблюдать за реакцией Лори. Рик четко все для себя решил: пускай они проведут праздник все вместе как настоящая семья, а потом Рик сразу займётся документами. Он мог понять причину, почему Лори изменяла ему с Шейном: у Рика с Лори слишком долго не было близости. Однако дело было вовсе не в связи, а в том, что Лори позволила себе забеременеть. Казалось, что Лори предала не столько его самого, сколько Карла. Если ей так хочется завести новую семью, то пусть не делает это перед ним и его сыном.

Натянутые улыбки, обратный отсчет, Карл, ушедший спать незадолго после полуночи, мытьё чертовой посуды. Рик остался спать на диване. Он понимал, что именно после этого Рождества их семья, едва державшаяся вместе в последнее время, окончательно разрушилась. И Карл, к сожалению, обязан об этом знать.

На следующее утро Рик достал из коробки свой кольт. В слабых руках он давил своим весом, кусал кожу холодным металлическим дулом и был похож на одичавшего пса, который не признавал хозяина. Рик и сам себя бы не признал. Его хватка всегда была крепкой и уверенной; рукоять сама ложилась в ладонь, вес оружия приятно оттягивал плечо, но сейчас эти ощущения померкли прямо как нервные окончания на пальцах его правой руки. 

— Утро, пап. Ты тут снова спал? — Карл свесился с перил лестницы. 

— Вроде того. Сделать тебе завтрак? — Рик опустил револьвер обратно в коробку. 

— Эм, нет, я сам. Насыплю себе хлопьев, — произнёс Карл, припоминая вчерашние блины. 

Подросток прошёл на кухню, но вопреки собственным словам сразу вцепился в яблоко и достал с полки растворимое какао, позабыв о хлопьях. 

— Эй, чемпион, — вдруг обратился к нему Рик со слабой улыбкой. Вместо того, чтобы закрыть коробку с револьвером, Рик забрал ее с полки и поставил на край стола. — Если позавтракаешь нормально, то мы съездим пострелять. Как тебе такая идея? 

— Правда?! — воодушевленный Карл не обратил внимания на требовательный писк микроволновки. 

— Конечно. Собирайся, — улыбнулся Рик, доставая молоко Карла из микроволновки и сам насыпая в него какао. Рассыпанный порошок Рик небрежно смахнул в раковину. 

После шумного топота взбежавшего по лестнице Карла внизу показалась разбуженная Лори. Она осторожно прошла по коридору на кухню и в первую очередь включила кофемашину. 

— Доброе утро, — кивнул Рик, насыпая в миску Карла кукурузные хлопья. 

— Доброе, — произнесла в ответ Лори. — Карл нёсся как целый табун слонов. Чему он так обрадовался? 

— Я поеду с ним на «пустырь», — Рик залил хлопья Карла молоком и поставил тарелку на стол. 

— Опять? — Лори прекрасно знала, чем Рик и Карл занимаются на «пустыре», но сколько бы она ни высказывала недовольство по поводу того, что Рик приучает Карла к оружию, мужчины в ее семье оставались непоколебимы и упрямы. 

Карл сбежал по лестнице, едва не поскользнувшись на нижних ступенях, и сразу сел за стол завтракать. Он был уже одет, оставалось только накинуть куртку, и вперёд. 

Пока сын завтракал, Рик успел переодеться и включить машину, чтобы она нагрелась: до «пустыря» было не меньше двадцати миль. 

— Все, мам, мы поехали! — Карл приобнял Лори на прощание и выбежал из дома, едва ли успев нацепить шапку. Рик пересекся с Лори взглядами. Нахмурившись, он отвел глаза и вышел из дома. Лори продолжала смотреть на дверь с выражением полного разочарования. 

В окрестностях — никого, кроме них. На мили вокруг была лишь пустынная дорога и скошенные пшеничные поля, сухие ростки которых торчали из-под снега колючей щетиной. Рик приезжал сюда, чтобы пострелять в одиночестве, а иногда привозил с собой и Карла. Другие отцы, наверное, играли с сыновьями в бейсбол или рыбачили, но как Рик мог отказать Карлу после жалобных просьб научить стрелять? 

— Давай, твоя очередь, — Рик кивнул Карлу, отдав свой кольт. Руки подростка дернулись вниз, но он их сразу же выпрямил и попытался прицелиться. Из-за веса оружия дуло слегка вело из стороны в сторону, но Карл сжимал рукоятку так крепко, будто боялся, что револьвер вот-вот отберут. Рик думал, что Карл будет медлить, колебаться, но тут же прогремел выстрел, отдаваясь по полю глухим эхо. 

— Хорошо. Как там, не тяжело? — Рик вытянул кольт из покрасневших от холода пальцев. Одного лишь его взгляда хватило, чтобы Карл недовольно натянул разноцветные перчатки. Лори всегда держала по паре в каждой куртке. 

— Пап, а почему именно «Кольт-Питон»? 

— Мне понравилось, как он ощущается в руке, — Рик перехвалил револьвер поудобнее, прицелившись сначала, но его рука задрожала быстрее, чем минуту назад у Карла, и оружие пришлось опустить. 

— Карл... Мы с твоей мамой разводимся, — внезапно сказал Рик. 

— Это из-за меня? 

Рик угрюмо мотнул головой. Что там родители обычно говорят? Такое случается? Тебе не понять этих взрослых вещей? 

— Нет, конечно же, нет. Меня долго не было, и она не справилась сама. 

— То есть из-за мамы и Шейна? 

Конечно, Карл знал: он всегда все замечает. Он был умным парнем, и держал этот секрет при себе. Скорее всего, Лори ничего не заподозрила. 

— Отчасти, — Рик поднял взгляд к небу и прикрыл на пару секунд глаза. Ком в горле мешал говорить, но он, черт возьми, обязан перестать умалчивать. 

— Я не знаю, когда твоя мама стала встречаться с Шейном. Но с ним она счастливей. Мы должны смириться с этим, ты и я. Я простил ее. Ты тоже ее простишь, — утвердительно добавил он, как будто у Карла не могло быть других вариантов. — Мы оба любим тебя, мы всегда будем рядом. Только порознь, не в одном доме. 

Как мечущаяся на цепи собака, Рик шагнул в сторону, потоптался вокруг. Это еще не конец разговора, ему все еще нужно было заставить себя сказать самое главное. Его сил хватило, чтобы с отчаянием потереть глаза кулаками, смахивая выступившие слезы. И в конце концов, сделав глубоких вдох, он провел черту, которая навсегда разделила его семью на «до» и «после»: 

— Твоя мама беременна. Это... Это не мой ребёнок, Карл. И я не знаю, что делать.

Карл неловко поежился, не зная как ему поступить и как реагировать. Робким, бесшумным шагом он приблизился к отцу и заключил его в объятия. С каждой секундой они обнимались все крепче, все сильнее сжимали куртки друг друга, и все сложнее им было контролировать выступающие слёзы. Они щипали глаза, жгли кожу и ручьём текли по щекам обоих Граймсов, пока не оседали мокрыми пятнами на одежде. Рик едва заметно затрясся, сжал кулаки на воротнике куртки Карла и издал короткий всхлип, похожий на кашель. Карл не хотел сейчас видеть своего отца. Ему было страшно. 


	4. Chapter 4

17 июля 2010 года  
Клируотер, Флорида 

  
Амелия никогда не была в восторге от татуировок сына. Даже когда Нигану стукнуло сорок и он стал женатым человеком, она продолжала упрекать его за рисунки пистолетов и черепов на теле. Считала, что подобным школьному учителю заниматься не стоит. Однако на этот раз, встретив Нигана в аэропорту, она никак не прокомментировала новую татуировку: видела, чье имя было набито. 

Решение обговорить выплаты со своим страховым агентом, чтобы купить билет до Флориды, было принято неожиданно даже для привыкшего к спонтанностям Нигана. Но после очередной ночи в пустом доме он понял, что так больше нельзя. Его рука не поднимется избавиться от вещей жены, как и душа никогда не захочет отпустить ее, чтобы жить дальше. Для Нигана Люсиль не была ни первой, ни последней женщиной в жизни — она была единственной. Пускай какой-то психотерапевт сказал бы, что это неправильное суждение, и все же Ниган отдал бы свою жизнь вместо ее. Жаль, рак работает немного иначе. От этого и было больнее всего. 

Наблюдая за иглой машинки, оставляющей на коже вечный след Люсиль, Ниган отстраненно подумал, что татуировку придется прикрывать. Грегори с радостью уволит его за эту вольность. Однако ощущение того, что навечно запечатленное имя любимой станет самым личным местом на теле, грело душу. Он предвкушал, как сможет проводить по заживающей коже пальцами или касаться губами ровных линий так, будто вместо них — щека жены. 

Из аэропорта Нигана забрали оба родителя. Будто бы встречали еще совсем маленького ребенка, решив порадовать его своим вниманием. Ниган крепко их обнял, поцеловал каждого. Всю непродолжительную дорогу до дома он то непринужденно обсуждал с отцом команды последнего сезона MLB, то справлялся о саде матери, которым она увлеклась после выхода на пенсию. 

Когда его родители переехали из Вирджинии, оставив сыну и тогда еще его невесте двухэтажный дом, на скромные накопления они со временем купили крошечный домик с бассейном недалеко от моря. Больше из Флориды не выезжали: не видели смысла. 

На подъезде к дому, уже успев обсудить, кажется, все на свете, Амелия сетовала, что Ниган похудел, а в щетине появилась седина. Отчего-то седина была больной темой матери Нигана, и с ее неестественно черными волосами не было понятно, как она сумела смириться с полностью поседевшим мужем. 

Дом был и правда крошечным, с компактной спальней и низкими потолками. Зал, где располагались и кухня, и гостиная, был превращен во временную спальню Нигана: диван был разложен и трепетно застелен. Несмотря на скромный размер дома, задний двор раскинулся шире: там Амелия разбила разномастный сад с густым розмарином, яркими цветами мексиканских петуний и даже редкими порослями шалфея. Рядом с усыпанным ветками и листьями бассейном под зонтом стояла пара шезлонгов. 

В любое другое время Ниган бы позавидовал курортным условиям жизни своих родителей, но сейчас, уставший как собака после перелета, единственное, что он мог — это оставить чемодан в доме, а затем — повалиться на шезлонг рядом с бассейном. Сюда долетал шум прибоя, в воздухе витали ароматы моря, а над головой кружили чайки. Может, визит к родителям действительно был хорошей идеей?

— Ниган, ты можешь сказать своей маме, что за тобой охотятся наркоторговцы, и поэтому ты сбежал из Вирджинии, — Амелия опустилась на шезлонг. Она с улыбкой поправила очки и приподняла брови, внимательно смотря на сына, будто тот и правда должен сейчас признаться, что сбежал от каких-то криминальных авторитетов. 

— Вообще-то, я организовал себе отпуск. Отвлекаюсь от школьных дел, — на самом деле Ниган пытался понять, станет ли ему легче, если он ненадолго отпустит дом и Люсиль. 

— Ну, это понятно, что не родителей приехал навестить, — хмыкнула Амелия. — И кто же тебя надоумил? 

— Много кто. Почему-то в последние месяцы все решили, что это охуенно хорошая идея — давать мне советы. Даже рекомендовали найти хобби. Может, мне завести собаку? 

Уже прекрасно зная реакцию своей матери, Ниган прыснул смехом. Та закатывала глаза и по привычке поправила крашенную прядь волос за поврежденное ухо. 

— Избавь меня от своих вонючих псов, — несмотря на улыбку, жестко сказала Амелия. — Собака — это очень дорого... 

— Не начинай. Аарон проклинает весь свет за то, что связался со мной.

— Аарон — это тот, который с усами или который с веселым галстуком? 

— Аарон — это который гей, — Ниган усмехнулся, глядя на просиявшее лицо матери. — Он курирует мои выплаты и называет меня худшим клиентом, потому что ему приходится отдуваться, когда у меня не хватает денег. 

— Он мне нравится. Судя по твоим словам, он отличный человек. 

— Да, хороший мужик. 

Между ними воцарилось молчание. Ниган откинул голову и подставил лицо обжигающим летним флоридским лучам. Амелия протерла солнцезащитные очки и устроилась в шезлонге поудобнее. 

— Знаешь, ты всегда можешь попросить денег у нас, сынок. 

Ниган сморщился как от зубной боли. Его мать, предпочитавшая называть Нигана по имени, обращалась к нему как к «сынку» достаточно редко. Каждый раз в таких случаях в его жизни было что-то не так: «Мне так жаль твоих собак, сынок» или «Не переживай, сынок, поступишь в следующем году». И неприятнее всего в этой ситуации было то, что его жизнь и правда шла по наклонной: денег катастрофически не хватало. Соответственно, он постепенно лишится всего, что у него осталось: машины, дома, работы. Материальные ценности помогали Нигану чувствовать себя нормальным человеком. Если вдруг он лишится всех якорей, которые делают его обычным членом общества, он не знает, что с ним будет. 

— Ничего, я поищу вторую работу. Буду ходить после школы, все-равно делать нечего... — устало протянул Ниган. 

— Не перетрудись только, прошу, — Амелия погладила его по плечу. 

Ниган невольно прикрыл глаза от нахлынувших на него воспоминаний: Люсиль имела очаровательную привычку в хорошем расположении духа гладить Нигана в самых разных местах. Честно говоря, Нигану особенно нравилось, когда мягкие пальцы жены проходились по чувствительной коже за ухом. 

Люсиль никогда не была такой «нежной фиалкой», которая бы называла своего мужа ласковыми словами и целовала в лоб по приходу домой. Точно такими же не были его любовницы или любые другие женщины, с которыми Ниган спал, пренебрегая обществом жены. Если бы его спросили, почему он изменял, то ответа бы не нашлось. Ниган отчаянно списывал это на свою странную жадность, которая сначала заставляла его притаскивать в дом по собаке каждую неделю, а потом — стремиться приударить за очередной юбкой. 

Он так же убеждал себя, что секс в его жизни не играет эмоциональной роли. Важно отметить, роль у него при этом большая: спустя два месяца после смерти Люсиль, когда у Нигана все ещё никого не было, он чувствовал, что его яйца скоро отвалятся, обретут собственный разум и получат желаемое самостоятельно. Эмоциональная привязка, романтика и симпатия померкли на фоне потребности. 

Поэтому у него не заняло и пары дней в Клируотере, чтобы в пятницу вечером оказаться посреди Кливленд-стрит и медленно цедить виски в компании возрастных тусовщиков, завсегдатаев гей-баров и сомнительно фешенебельной молодёжи, пока его кредитная история плавно падает по шкале FICO. Но его мало беспокоило недовольство Аарона или отсутствие денег на счету, пока кудрявая шатенка, чьё имя Ниган так и не расслышал, влекла его за собой в сторону спальни. 

Он не позаботился узнать имя следующей женщины, и той, что через неделю. Запомнил Электру, потому что звучало как имя суперзлодейки или порноактрисы. Их было много за полтора месяца. Все они оставались смутными партнерами, одинокими кинокадрами на засвеченной кинопленке флоридских дней Нигана. Это был просто секс, ничего больше. 

Ещё Ниган был уверен, что знатно поднадоел родителям за эти полтора месяца. Они были рады увидеться, пообщаться, поделиться новостями, но только они всегда слишком быстро уставали друг от друга, привыкшие исключительно к редким звонкам по телефону. Мама даже пригласила Нигана к ним на Рождество, но это было больше похоже на вежливый жест, чем на настоящее приглашение: Амелия с мужем уже привыкли отмечать вдвоём, а Ниган очевидно не мог себе позволить дополнительные траты на авиабилеты. 

Провожали они сына снова вдвоём, крепко обнимали на прощание и просили совсем уж про них не забывать. Ниган не мог сказать, как он себя чувствовал: отдохнувшим, довольным или обеспокоенным. Полтора месяца пролетели так быстро, что он и не заметил, как снова сидел в самолете по пути в постепенно остывающий после душного лета Шарлоттсвилль. 

По прилету телефон Нигана затрещал от сообщений: родители интересовались, как он долетел, пара рекламных сообщений и, что самое неожиданное, ему написал Дуайт: 

[Помнишь про должок? Завтра в моем гараже]

Ниган усмехнулся, написав в ответ одно лишь «ок». Он знал, что речь шла о стареньком байке Дуайта, который был на ходу исключительно благодаря умениям Нигана. Ещё в юности, работая в автомастерской, он брался за любую работу, лишь бы скрасить своё на тот момент ещё одинокое существование походами в боулинг или кино. А когда на горизонте появилась Люсиль, то деньги потребовались ещё и на свидания, чтобы добиться внимания запавшей ему в душу девушки. 

***

— Теперь твоя малышка будет в полном порядке, — Ниган обтер ладони сухой тряпкой в гараже. Не особенно помогло избавиться от стойких пятен машинного масла, но Дуайта эта грязь совсем не смущала: они спокойно пожали друг другу руки и уставились на байк. 

— На самом деле я думал выставить ее на продажу. Думал... Обновиться, купить новенькое, знаешь? 

Ниган понятия не имел, откуда у Дуайта деньги на новый транспорт: вряд ли автомаляр зарабатывал больше учителя физкультуры. С другой стороны, Дуайт не был обременен огромными медицинскими долгами. Хотя и впечатление человека со стабильной работой он не производил. Когда Ниган встретил его впервые четыре года назад, худощавый и вечно растрёпанный Дуайт больше смахивал на безответственного наркомана. Но как только Ниган узнал, что тот большую часть времени посвящает помощи жене с алкоголизмом и скромно увлекается татуировками, их общение ушло в более-менее дружеское русло. 

— Продаёшь? За сколько? 

— Ещё думаю. Где-то за пятьсот. 

Ниган цокнул языком. Цена была приемлемой для старого, хоть и отлично ездящего байка. Но откуда ему эти деньги высрать, если на плечах висит никому не нужный прожорливый хэтчбек? 

— Мне для этого свое корыто сперва продать надо, Дуайти. 

— Не хотят брать? 

— Ты думаешь, хоть кому-то нужны сраные хэтчбеки? 

Ниган фыркнул. Единственной, кому они нравились, была Люсиль, а Ниган был только рад ей угодить. Наверняка она думала, что если она не проконтролирует процесс покупки автомобиля, то Ниган обязательно купит себе огромный пикап, будто у него член размером с мизинец. 

— Слушай, я могу на работе узнать, может, Саймон сбудет, — предложил вдруг Дуайт. 

— Саймон? 

— Да, он у нас типа главного. Я напишу ему, скажу, что ты подъедешь, он посмотрит машину. 

— Дуайти, — Ниган расплылся в улыбке. — Если все сложится, то твоя малышка станет моей. 

Ниган вернулся в дом в немного приподнятом расположении духа. Отработка долга за татуировку повлекла за собой и приятное стечение обстоятельств, в которых у Нигана могла бы появиться возможность подзаработать денег. Аарону такие новости наверняка понравятся. 

Дома Ниган оставил кроссовки рядом с ботинками жены, повесил на крючок куртку и первым делом отправился на кухню. Там он вынул из холодильника покрытую конденсатом пластиковую бутылку воды и крутил ее в ладонях, пока от холода по предплечьям не пробежали мурашки. После сделал глоток. 

Сев на диван, провел пальцами по книжной полке — в доме появилась пыль. Он боролся с ней как мог в первые месяцы, по приезду из Флориды протер все поверхности, но это мало помогало и пыль продолжала скапливаться. Голос разума недвусмысленно намекал: тебе надо избавиться от лишних вещей. 

Он не хотел. Не был готов. Но хотела ли она, чтобы все вещи постепенно разлагались на своих местах? Чтобы напоминали о горе? Мучили? Пытали? Нигану не хватало духа перекладывать вещи Люсиль без ее разрешения. 

— Детка, — обратился он к пустоте вокруг себя. Он пытался обращаться к Люсиль и раньше, но его и без того не слишком болтливая жена сейчас молчала. Он знал, что она рядом, но говорить с ним явно не хотела. — Это все из-за тех женщин? Не стоит ревновать. Поговори со мной. 

Прикрыв глаза, Ниган сделал ещё один глоток и приложил ко лбу низ бутылки. В горле появился болезненный ком. 

«Ты настоящий ублюдок, Ниган»

«Хватит устраивать сцены» 

«Дурак, конечно же, я тебя тоже люблю»

«Прибери за собой, я тебе не пылесос» 

«Ты что, плачешь? Это же просто фильм, Ниган» 

— Прости. Я снова подвёл тебя. Я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь говорить, — негромко произнёс Ниган, бесцельно смотря в точку, где ещё мгновение назад стояла она. 

Он откинул влажную бутылку в сторону и опасливо приблизился к полке в прихожей, где висело пальто Люсиль. Он осторожно снял его с крючка, провёл ладонью по подкладке, прижался к воротнику носом, едва улавливая запах. Возможно, это была она. А может, его мозг просто пытался в чем-то его убедить. 

Сложив пальто с особым трепетом, Ниган поднялся наверх в спальню и открыл дверь гардеробной комнаты: все было точно так же, как и тремя месяцами ранее. Ниган выудил с полки картонную коробку и разложил ее на полу. Пальто оказалось внутри, сложённое с хирургической тщательностью. Коробка, уже закрытой, вернулась на верхнюю полку. Ниган опустился на пол и уткнулся в ладони, не сдержав глухой всхлип. 

На следующий день он собрал ее обувь, пара за парой. Ещё через два дня в коробки отправились ее крема и зубная щетка. Неделей после начала учебного года Ниган сумел сложить в коробки ее одежду. 

Спустя еще три недели его дом заметно опустел. На полках оставались фотографии, несколько было спрятано в «экстренный ящик», в нижней секции комода покоились несколько ее вещей, в том числе крем для рук и духи, которыми она не пользовалась уже слишком давно. Все остальное теперь было погребено на чердаке в картонных гробах среди других пыльных вещей. 

В груди Нигана болезненно защемило от осознания, что у него больше ничего не осталось. Что однажды все вещи превратятся в пыль, что он сам не сможет больше видеть и слышать ее. Но внутри теплилась надежда, что в стенах этого дома, который принял и проводил Люсиль, ещё остался ее призрак, который не покинет своего мужа. 

Сидя на диване и глотая слёзы, Ниган услышал звонок телефона. 

Он не шелохнулся: ждал, пока не включится автоответчик. Звонил Аарон. 

«Эй, привет, прости что звоню так поздно, — на фоне послышался шум чужого голоса. — Я тут проверял после работы последние поправки, и... У меня не очень хорошие новости. Зайди ко мне в офис завтра, договорились? До встречи». 

  
***

— Да ты, блядь, надо мной издеваешься, — Ниган откинулся в кресле и потёр переносицу. От досады хотелось ударить что-нибудь, но ломать вещи на столе Аарона или портить его странноватую экспозицию из дорожных знаков не хотелось. 

— Ниган, я понимаю, что тебя это бесит, — Аарон, сидя в своём кабинете и будучи одетым в неплохой костюм, сохранял с Ниганом неформальный тон: их странная дружба закрепилась ещё до того, как Аарон стал страховым агентом Нигана. — Но я тебе говорил про Список Плохишей.

Ниган фыркнул. 

— Я серьезно. Твой рейтинг настолько упал что скоро тебе будут названивать ростовщики. 

Ниган решил не упоминать, что спам по СМС ему приходил именно от подобных контор. 

— Так что, моя тысяча — это теперь тысяча восемьсот? Серьезно? 

— Да. Они... Ну, твоя кредитная история оставляет желать лучшего, а ты знаешь, что в таких случаях они ведут себя как сволочи. Видимо решили, что сорок лет ты расплачиваться не сможешь, тем более, что у тебя случались задержки. Поэтому... 

Ниган потёр переносицу тяжело и глянул на Аарона. Тот и сам выглядел подавленно. 

— У меня нету этих денег, — голос Нигана уже был гораздо тише, чем прежде. 

— Я понимаю. Частый вариант — это попробовать податься на банкротство, но... — Аарон качнул головой. — Ты не можешь это сделать, пока у тебя есть дом. А если не отплатишь кредит, то дом просто отберут. 

Ниган поддался вперёд, нервно зачесал волосы, но челка на густой копне снова спала вперёд. Он тяжело вздохнул. 

— Я смогу отдать первый месяц, если сегодня удастся продать машину, но дальше... Я не знаю, как… 

— Я буду пытаться делать все, что в моих силах, Ниган. Но я не всемогущий, — Аарон перегнулся через стол и похлопал друга по плечу. Они оба понимали, что Ниган был в тупике. 

Вечером того же дня Ниган доехал до автосалона Саймона. В это время суток дороги были забиты, и путь, который занимал от силы минут двадцать, вылился в целый час томительного ожидания, пока не рассосутся пробки. 

Ниган заехал на огороженную забором с колючей проволокой территорию. Он остановился в самом центре у крупного одноэтажного ангара, окружённого кучами металлолома и покрышек. 

На здании, в отличие от броского Jiffy Lube, не было вывески — только нарисованный на темно-серой стене логотип в изъезженном байкерском стиле: наверняка работа Дуайта. Ниган невольно усмехнулся: его машина отлично вписывалась в атмосферу автомастерской «Спасителей». 

Ниган прошёл к открытой ангарной двери и шагнул внутрь, оглядываясь: несколько машин стояли на подъёмниках, другие были прикрыты брезентом. Ниган успел разглядеть как парочку совсем старых автомобилей, так и, что странно, новые недешевые модели. 

— Чем могу помочь? — кудрявый мужчина спустился с помоста офисной зоны мастерской. 

— Я от Дуайта. Он мне сказал подъехать сегодня и поговорить с Саймоном насчёт тачки, — Ниган кивнул в сторону стоящего снаружи хэтчбека. Мужчина качнулся вперёд, тоже посмотрев на автомобиль, а после выудил из кармана телефон и написал сообщение. 

— Так ты и есть Ниган? Я Гэвин, бухгалтер, — он убрал телефон в карман и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. — Много слышал о тебе. 

— Надеюсь, только то, какой я охуенный, — усмехнулся Ниган, крепко пожимая руку. 

В ответ Гэвин лишь сдержанно хмыкнул: 

— Ну, Дуайт говорил, что ты неплохо шаришь в байках. 

— Работал в автомастерской в юности. До того, как стал учителем, — кивнул Ниган. 

— Хм, ну и выбор работки. Терпеть не могу детей. 

— Они те ещё засранцы. 

Из дальнего конца ангара в их сторону направился мужчина. Усы-подковы не слишком сочетались с уверенной походкой, и Ниган моментально смекнул, что Саймон — персонаж непростой. 

— Сам Ниган и его колымага, — Саймон блеснул широкой улыбкой. 

Они обменялись крепким рукопожатием. 

Осматривал машину Саймон методично, внимательно и слишком уж важно. Может быть, он пускал пыль в глаза, а может, и правда хорошо знал своё дело. 

— Так сколько за неё? 

— Если прямо сейчас хочешь получить деньги на руки — две шестьсот. Она в неплохом состоянии, но уже старуха, — Саймон сунул пальцы за шлёвки джинсов и кивнул. 

— Пойдёт. 

Все обернулось лучше, чем предполагал Ниган. Саймон хоть и был странными на вид, но честно вручил деньги и даже попросил одного из рабочих, Дэвида, подвезти Нигана до ближайшей автобусной станции. Ниган же не постеснялся предложить Саймону свою кандидатуру в механики на полставки, а тот пообещал это дело обдумать. 

Деньги недолго грели карман. на следующий же день пятьсот ушли на байк Дуайту, потому что Ниган определённо не хотел бы больше ездить в чертовом автобусе, а оставшиеся две с лишним тысячи отправились в страховое агентство. 

Пока Саймон думал над принятием Нигана на работу, Ниган в школе попытался предложить родителям и их детям индивидуальные уроки. Он хорошо знал детей, брал бы меньше других тренеров и, что самое главное — был свободен когда угодно, хоть ночью. Но особо никого его предложение не заинтересовало. Только Грегори был на удивление в достаточно хорошем расположении духа, чтобы разрешить Нигану взять на себя школьные вечерние тренировки. Минимальная надбавка была недостаточной даже при учете снизившихся трат на транспорт, и ее определённо не хватит на этот месяц, но в томительном ожидании Ниган понимал, что ему необходимо делать что угодно, лишь бы его ситуация не усугубилась. 

Саймон позвонил через неделю и дал Нигану знать, что ждёт его в понедельник. Тогда рутина Нигана превратилась в постоянное мотание туда-сюда: с работы он днём или вечером ехал в мастерскую, занимаясь по началу починкой дешёвых тачек и грязной работой вроде распила рухляди на металлолом. На выходных Ниган и вовсе мог проводить целые дни, копаясь в машинах. Шайка «Спасителей» ему нравилась; большую часть времени Нигана окружали чопорные учителя или полные энтузиазма бывшие подростки, едва получившие педагогический диплом, а в мастерской Ниган наконец мог поболтать с кем-то о последнем матче «Сиэтл Сихоукс», потягивая ледяную «Корону». 

Возвращался Ниган домой перепачканный машинным маслом и уставший. После душа он заваливался в постель, так до конца и не отмывшись, а утром снова ехал в школу. 

Дети были в восторге от его мотоцикла. Кто-то подходил и просил посмотреть поближе, а некоторые украдкой фотографировали, чтобы потом хвастаться перед друзьями своим бунтарским учителем физкультуры. К тому же Ниган был готов поклясться, что некоторые мамашки тоже заглядывались на его байк. 

  
***

— Бен, нет, ногу надо выставить вперёд, — Ниган поправил кепку и подошёл ближе к парню, показывая носком ботинка, куда ему переставить ногу. Бен неловко двинулся, огляделся вокруг, стыдливо опуская глаза, как только взгляд обращался к другим бэттерам, тренировавшим удар самостоятельно. 

— Я равновесие теряю так, — отозвался Бен. 

— Ну конечно, ты же за землю ногами не держишься. Толкнись в неё давай, будто сейчас нахрен весь песок пальцами ног должен сгрести, — Ниган подошёл к парню сзади и переложил биту в его ладонях. 

— Тренер... 

— Давай замах, — Ниган дёрнулся в сторону, чтобы не получить битой по голове. 

Парень замахнулся, на мгновение задержав биту в воздухе, а потом сделал резкий выпад. Теряя равновесие, он шагнул в сторону, чтобы не упасть. Поднявшаяся рыжая пыль сразу же испачкала его белые бутсы.

— Ты уверен, что это реально то, что тебе надо? Слушай, чтобы играть в бейсбол не обязательно быть бэттером... — Ниган потёр переносицу. 

— У меня хорошо получается! Я просто не могу стоять, как вы показываете. Почему я вообще должен стоять как надо?! У меня нормальная стойка, — Бен поджал губы и опустил биту на землю. 

Ниган обогнул парня с другой стороны и опустился перед ним на колено. 

— Потому что питчер читает бэттера. Когда тот стоит странно или неуверенно, когда его бита качается или взгляд опущен, — Ниган сделал ударение на последних словах, отчего Бен с трудом, но поднял на тренера взгляд, — он чует, что ты другой. А если ты другой, то он может схватить тебя за яйца и удавить эмоционально. Понимаешь? Это игра в гляделки. Смотри. 

Поднявшись с колена, Ниган забрал у Бена биту и встал перед ним в обычную позу, возможно, даже чуть более зажатую, чем следует. 

— Эта поза называется «я хочу, чтобы ты сунул мне член в глотку», — фыркнул Ниган. После единым резким движением он встал в куда более уверенную позу: ноги разведены шире, мышцы напряглись, а рукава свитера задрались, открывая любопытному взгляду ученика напряженные предплечья тренера и повязку на левой руке. 

— А вот эта поза уже говорит любому сосунку о том, что с тобой шутки плохи. Смекаешь? 

— Да, смекаю. Хотя постоянные члены и яйца немного отвлекают, — парень нервно усмехнулся от своего смелого высказывания, но Ниган в ответ только хохотнул. 

— Ладно, если понял, то можешь идти домой. Твои родители наверняка ждут тебя, — Ниган снял кепку и зарылся пальцами в волосы. 

— Не люблю день Благодарения. Постоянно приезжает мой дед, а он странно пахнет. 

— Цени еду, парень. Через год ты пойдёшь в колледж или куда там, и пока-пока, мамина кассероль. 

Ниган собрал детей и действительно отпустил их раньше отведённого времени тренировки. Толпа направилась в раздевалку, а Ниган по пути к своему кабинету по привычке заглянул за угол здания: там всегда валялись сигаретные бычки, но Нигану так и не удалось застать нарушителей с поличным. 

В кабинете Ниган опустился за стол и взял классный журнал, заполняя таблицу посещаемости учеников. Пришло сообщение: отправителем был Саймон. 

[Занят?]

[Нет. Только закончил гонять детей] 

Ответ пришёл мгновенно:

[Подъезжай на место. ДиДжей привёз сраный гриль, Арат уехала за мясом. С тебя пиво] 

Ниган усмехнулся. Саймон не спрашивал, захочет ли Ниган справить с ним День Благодарения, или в этом случае День Друзедарения. Он просто ставил перед фактом и Ниган, с минуту поразмыслив, отправил ему короткое: «Буду через час». 

На деле, чтобы успеть переодеться и купить пива, у Нигана ушло больше времени, но к тому времени, как он приехал, на территории мастерской витал запах барбекю, а отрывистый хохот заглушал рёв его мотоцикла. Все устроились у кучи металлолома вокруг низкого гриля, на котором уже соблазнительно шипело мясо. Ниган честно не знал, собралась ли эта компания просто так или им тоже было некуда податься, но рядом с ними Ниган почувствовал приятное умиротворение. Вечер в их окружении пролетал незаметно, сгустившиеся сумерки подкрались и окружили веселящуюся толпу, что совсем не торопилась расходиться.

— А ты не любитель, — Саймон стукнул пальцем по пивной бутылке Нигана и устроился на покрышке рядом. 

Ниган в ответ только усмехнулся. В отличии от остальных он болтал всего лишь второй бутылкой пива и почти не захмелел. И дело тут было вовсе не в том, что ему предстоит ехать потом обратно домой. 

— Не фанат, если честно. 

— Ох, мистер учитель, ты правильный парень? — Саймон широко заулыбался. 

— Правильный — это последнее, чем меня можно назвать. 

— Вот как? Колись. 

— Скажем так, однажды я «одолжил» чужой автомобиль, чтобы впечатлить девчонку, — Ниган невольно засмеялся от воспоминаний. Выражение лица Люсиль в тот момент он никогда не забудет. 

— Да ладно, угнал тачку ради девчонки? И что она на это? 

Вместо лишних слов Ниган показал Саймону кольцо на правой руке. Остальных этот жест мог смутить, но его босс не был из их числа — лишь заулыбался шире и ощутимо хлопнул Нигана по плечу. 

— И какие ещё криминальные таланты прячутся за этой ангельской улыбкой? 

— Если на связи ФБР, то знайте, что я вас не боюсь! — Ниган наклонился к воображаемому устройству прослушки под аляповатой зелёной футболкой Саймона. — Я вообще никого не боюсь, кроме кредиторов! 

— А их чего бояться? — Саймон отмахнулся и сделал большой глоток пива. 

— Например, потому что я им должен кругленькую сумму и ближайшие лет двадцать вряд ли ее отдам. 

— Кругленькую? Это сколько? Сотка? — Саймон приподнял брови. 

Ниган качнул головой и показал четыре пальца. А после, неопределённо качнув головой, добавил и пятый. Саймон присвистнул. 

Разъехались все ночью. Им, видимо, было не привыкать ехать с неприличным промилле, и до Нигана аж дошла информация о том, по каким улицам и в какое время предпочитали ездить патрули. Ниган примерно такими и представлял себе легавых: не любителями выходить из зоны комфорта. 

Добравшись до дома к полуночи, Ниган завалился на кровать, но сон не шёл. Он ворочался, смотрел в потолок, отвлекался на мысли, но все сильнее раздражался, когда за окном постепенно светало, а он так и не мог получить своей долгожданной дозы сна. 

  
***

С того времени Нигана мучила бессонница. Примерно раз в неделю он ни с того ни с сего засыпал под утро или просыпался ещё за пару часов до звонка будильника. Пару раз он пытался занять себя готовкой или прогулками по району, но это кончалось тем, что он не засыпал вовсе, а потом клевал носом на работе. Ни алкоголь, ни таблетки ему тоже не помогли, поэтому Нигану осталось просто привыкнуть.

Во время одной из тех ночей, когда от усталости ему удавалось благополучно уснуть, зазвонил телефон. Сначала это казалось частью сна, и он всеми силами пытался абстрагироваться от звука, но телефон все продолжал названивать, пока Ниган не разлепил глаза. Мутным взглядом он нащупал мобильный и сбросил звонок. Но звук снова раздался. Пришлось ответить. 

— Кто это? 

— Если тебе реально нужны деньги, то приезжай прямо сейчас. 

— Какого хрена, Саймон? Уже ночь, у меня утром класс. 

— Мне срать. Быстро вези сюда свою ебанную задницу! 

Ниган непонимающе уставился на экран телефона: пять пропущенных звонков от Саймона, три от Дуайта и даже один от Гэвина. Неужели что-то стряслось? 

Вся дорога до автомастерской в это время суток заняла не больше пятнадцати минут, но Нигану этого хватило, чтобы сообразить, что прямо сейчас он едет пачкать руки. Он не знал, что его ждёт, насколько это опасно и когда это вернётся в виде наказания. Плевать. Судьба преподнесла ему шанс вырваться из долговой ямы и сохранить последнее, что у него осталось. 

У полузакрытой двери ангара Дуайт мерил шагами территорию и судорожно выкуривал сигарету. Из-под шапки выглядывали растрепанные волосы, а вместо джинсовой куртки на нем был видавший виды полиэфирный комбинезон. 

— В чем дело, Дуайт? — Ниган остановился рядом и заглушил мотор. Он прошёл к двери, наклонился, пытаясь рассмотреть в щелку, что происходит, но Дуайт остановил его, упершись ладонью в плечо. 

— Ниган, мужик, я тебе доверяю. Но это серьёзное дерьмо и если ты реально готов в это влезть... 

— Сколько платят? — перебил его Ниган. 

— Пять кусков за сегодня, если успеем. 

— Ясно. Показывай, в чем дело. 

Ниган нагнулся и шагнул внутрь автомастерской — в самом центре помещения стояло три автомобиля. Вокруг копошились механики, разбирая машины на запчасти в ускоренном темпе. Дуайт подвёл Нигана к последнему автомобилю — новенькому серебристому Мерседесу. 

— У нас не хватает рук, поэтому начинай разбирать, — Дуайт вручил Нигану перчатки и тот молча принялся за дело, абстрагируясь от тяжёлых мыслей, сонливости и сомнений. Сейчас вокруг него был только металл: его стук, скрежет, скрип и больше ничего. Его отпечатков не будет на запчастях и те отправятся достаточно далеко, чтобы не просто к их городу, да ко всей Вирджинии не было ни единого подозрения. 

Когда все три машины были разобраны, Ниган ощутил странное удовлетворение. Такое, какое испытываешь долго-долго отрывая с раны корку и наблюдая, как выступает сукровица и течёт кровь. Отрываешь, понимая, что после этого остаются шрамы, но каждый раз все равно это делаешь. 

Они закончили ранним утром и Ниган поддался тягучей усталости, соблазняясь на сигарету. Мышцы тянуло после многочасовой работы, от сигареты во рту появился горький табачный привкус, ужасно хотелось спать. Но перед тем, как уехать на работу в школу, Ниган должен был все узнать. 

— Так в чем был весь сыр-бор? — наконец спросил он, неумело затягиваясь. 

— Одни ребята из Вашингтона пригоняют сюда тачки. Но сегодня Гарет сказал, что его люди добыли аж три штуки, а варианта отказать у нас нет, — Дуайт пожал плечами. 

— И часто у вас такое? 

— Обычно раз в неделю-две. Платят меньше, конечно. Сегодня просто особый случай. 

— И давно ты? Шерри знает? 

— Да, знает. И она как минимум недовольна, — Дуайт стянул с себя шапку и растрепал волосы. — Ниган... Ты ведь понимаешь, что уже не отвертишься, да? 

— Ещё бы. Но это хорошие деньги, — Ниган похлопал себя по карману, будто проверяя на месте ли купюры. 

— Ну, если ничего больше не волнует, — Дуайт с усмешкой хлопнул друга по плечу и слегка сжал. Ниган так и приехал в куртке и домашней футболке. А ведь январь выдался холодным. 

— Мне срать, если честно. Просто реально нужны деньги. Поэтому звони, если что, — Ниган сунул руки в карманы. — Скажи Саймону что меня не будет на вечерней смене, окей? До встречи. 

Дуайт махнул Нигану на прощание. Тот запрыгнул на мотоцикл и поехал в сторону дома. На побелевших от утреннего света улицах ещё никого не было: слишком рано. Выехав с окружной дороги, Ниган сбавил скорость и двинулся по жилым районам тише, пока не припарковался у дома, не заботясь о том, чтобы заехать на территорию — все равно через пол часа ему отправляться в школу. 

Пока на кухне гудела кофеварка, Ниган в душе пытался оттереть с рук стойкое машинное масло, будто явную улику его преступления, а не привычный атрибут. Спустя минуту он это дело бросил —занятие было бесполезным, плюс, ему просто надо было принять ситуацию и успокоиться. 

— Слушай, необязательно мне об этом напоминать. Что случилось — то случилось, окей? — голос Нигана звучал приглушенно из-за шума воды, но она его точно слышит. Он вышел из душа, протирая лицо и игнорируя щетину — завтра побреется. Влить в себя кофе и можно отправляться заниматься детишками, грезя о кратковременном сне на перерыве. 

Оставшись на вечернюю тренировку, Ниган уже проклинал себя за то, что взялся за это дело. На фоне его нового появившегося источника прибыли необходимость оставаться в школе, пускай даже с малышней, показалась лишней. Однако он всем сердцем любил этих безалаберных и глуповатых детей, пускай и не признавался им в этом ровно до тех пор, пока те не окончат школу. Пусть продолжают себе надумывать всякое, зато ему — лишний повод для хохота в учительской. 

Но сегодня было не до смеха. Ему вообще ничего не хотелось после бессонной ночи и неудачных попыток отоспаться на обеде. Кофе спасал, но бегать по залу он не был готов. Было решено к всеобщей радости восьмиклассников выкатить из подсобки столы для пинг-понга и отправить детей играть с ракетками. Никому из них и не нужен был Ниган, умостившийся в углу на скамье и опустивший на глаза кепку. Стук мячиков о столы и скрипы подошв о полированный пол его успокаивали, дремота сползла на потяжелевшие веки махровым одеялом и укутала. 

Показалось, что прошло, кажется, всего минут пять — но когда Ниган открыл глаза, то дети уже самостоятельно убирали столы и складывали ракетки. Все оказалось не совсем на своих местах, но ответственность детей заставила Нигана невольно восхититься своими учениками. 

Ниган вышел из здания школы и повернул в сторону парковки. На глаза попалась сидящая на бордюре ученица. 

— Что, опять опаздывают? — спросил он. 

— Ну или забыли. У меня телефон сдох, — Энид потрясла мобильником. 

Ниган усмехнулся и протянул ей свой. 

— Позвони, а то вдруг тебя где-то ждут. Ещё пропадающих детей мне тут не хватало, — хмыкнул он. 

Энид благодарно кивнула и взяла мобильный Нигана. Он отошёл в сторону, пытаясь не подслушивать разговор, тон которого постепенно становился все напряжённей. Энид с силой нажала на кромку отбоя и уставилась на фотографию на заставке телефона, а затем быстро отвела взгляд. 

— Ну что? 

— Зря ждала только, они не смогут подъехать. Придётся пешком идти, — Энид поднялась и небрежно закинула тощий рюкзак на плечо. 

— Ну и куда ты одна? Уже поздно. Я тебя провожу, — Ниган сунул ключи от мотоцикла поглубже в карман. 

— Вау, подвезёте на байке? 

— Размечталась. У меня нет для тебя шлема. Пойдём как лузеры.

Жила Энид не слишком недалеко: полчаса пешком к западу от шоссе, и они оказались у типичного одноэтажного дома. Энид по дороге успела рассказать и о занятости родителей на их работе, и о надоедливой старшекласснице, и о том, как она любит выбираться из дома, чтобы шататься по парку Медоу Крик. Ниган слушал вполуха, иногда усмехался, но усталость давала о себе знать. 

Убедившись, что Энид добралась до дома целой и невредимой, Нигану пришлось вернуться пешком к школе, завести мотоцикл и как-то доехать до дома, под конец пути находясь уже в бессознательном состоянии. 

Он так и уснул одетым на диване; в тот вечер ему наконец не пришлось пялиться в потолок и оправдываться перед сверлящей его взглядом Люсиль. 


	5. Chapter 5

11 марта 2011 года  
Округ Кинг, Джорджия 

Когда Рик расплачивался за пачку сигарет, внутри зудело подростковое волнение от мнимого преступления. Это была его первая купленная пачка в жизни. Как и все мальчишки, он пробовал курить в старшей школе, но тогда ему не понравилось. А в последние недели — в период бурного бракоразводного процесса — Рик пристрастился к сигаретам на рабочих перекурах. В первый раз ему просто предложили — отказываться было неловко. Потом он стал сам стрелять сигаретку-другую. Курево превратилось в секретный переключатель, который ставил творящееся вокруг безумие на паузу, пока Рик методично наполнял лёгкие едким дымом. 

Так и не взяв чек с кассы, Рик отошёл от дверей магазина и присел на столбик, огораживающий секцию с тележками. Он пару раз чиркнул зажигалкой, сделал первую неглубокую затяжку и оглянулся по сторонам: на мокрой после дождя парковке ликерки ни одной машины. В марте в Джорджии мало кому хотелось выбираться на улицу в самый разгар влажного сезона. Однако патрулирование районов никто не отменял. После инцидента с Горманом Рику позволили патрулировать без напарника, а когда он сообщил Джефферсону о намерении перевестись в другой штат, энтузиазму начальства не было предела — шеф даже пообещал сам поискать подходящую вакансию. 

Стряхнув пепел, Рик лениво обвёл взглядом улицы Округа Кинг. Он решил переехать из этого места, где родился и вырос, где у него, как оказалось, много знакомых, где живет его семья и родственники. Он хотел это оставить, ведь больше этому месту он не принадлежал; после комы родина приняла его с распростертыми объятиями, а когда Рик в ответ огрызнулся, то это место моментально его отвергло. Привычный, черт его подери, южный менталитет. 

Делая затяжку, Рик задумался о том, куда бы ему хотелось переехать. Вслед за Калифорнией Техас становился все дороже. Монтана отпугивала кусачими зимами. Оклахома? Нельзя обрекать Карла на подобное: Джорджия, конечно, тоже глушь, но не настолько. Луизиана? Нет, он хотел бы прослужить на службе ещё хотя бы лет десять. Небраска, Колорадо, Айова... Кому вообще нужна Айова? Нахуй Айову. 

Прикончив сигарету, Рик вернулся в машину. И снова заморосил дождь. Мужчина засунул пачку поглубже в карман и выехал на патруль, лениво останавливаясь на каждом знаке снижения скорости и разглядывая пригородные улицы. 

И все же он будет скучать по этому месту. По ферме Россов, по коврику у дома, по пустырю и по летним пейзажам Округа Кинг, которые оставались в его поблекшей памяти рваными пятнами. Ему стоит ценить все то, что он сумел не забыть. 

Утомительный развод с Лори длится уже два месяца. Разделение имущества было простейшей частью и прошло довольно гладко: Рик согласился оставить дом жене. Но в отношении Карла никто не мог прийти к согласию ни с опекой, ни с расписанием посещений. Лори была категорически против переезда, хотя Рик четко дал понять, что это не обсуждается. Ситуация дошла до слушания в суде. Было вынесено постановление об обязательной беседе Карла с детским психологом, чтобы у судьи была полная картина ситуации.

Рик боялся, что Карл останется с Лори, а та начнёт наговаривать на Рика и мешать им встречаться. Это нервировало. Граймс курил сигарету за сигаретой прямо в автомобиле. Воображение рисовало мрачную картину: Лори занималась _своим_ новым ребёнком, позабыв о сыне. И ведь велика вероятность, что именно Лори станет опекуном. У нее были все шансы. Не потому что она мать, а потому что Рик — инвалид, да еще и с работой, где его могли в любой момент подстрелить, пырнуть ножом или вообще прикончить. 

Вечером Рик припарковал служебный автомобиль в департаменте, оставив после себя легкий табачный душок в салоне. Уже сидя в своей машине, он пересчитал оставшиеся в пачке семь сигарет и попытался спрятать их в неудобный передний карман, чтобы снова не соблазниться закурить прямо во время езды. Вместо этого сунул в рот пластинку жвачки и вырулил на главную улицу. 

В тишине дома раздался только скрип входной двери и звон опустившихся во фруктовую вазу ключей. Свет не горел, не было слышно болтовни телевизора, на кухне не звенели тарелки. Только гул электротехники, и тот спустя пару секунд стих. В темноте блеснул свет со второго этажа, дверь глухо хлопнула и Карл свесился с перил. 

— Привет, мама дома? 

— Нет, уехала, — Карл качнул головой и протопал вниз к отцу, обнимая, даже не дав разуться. 

Рик в ответ коснулся губами его макушки. 

— Ну ладно. Ужин тогда сами сделаем, как тебе идея? — он выдохнул и натянул на лицо улыбку. — Доставай что у нас есть в холодильнике, а я переоденусь, договорились? 

Рик поднялся на второй этаж, включая вслед за собой свет и заходя в спальню. После строгого запрета его лечащего врача он перестал спать на диване и вернулся в кровать, но Лори в тот же вечер взяла его машину и купила новое постельное белье — два «твина» вместо их прежде общего «кинга». Сняв с себя униформу, Рик сначала сунул пачку сигарет в ящик с нижним бельём, но, подумав, переложил в прикроватную тумбу к бардаку из блистеров обезболивавших, линз, ненужных презервативов и книги, которую он не открывал года два. 

Тростью он уже не пользовался, но все-равно спустился вниз, держась за перила. Перестраховаться не было лишним: свернуть шею на лестнице — не лучшее завершение пятничного вечера. 

— Ну и что у нас тут есть? — Рик оперся плечом об стену и протер очки, интуитивно сощурившись. 

Карл потряс перед ним чем-то красным, и Рик, не в силах разглядеть даже что это такое, со смешком ущипнул сына за плечо. 

— Ладно, у нас есть томатная паста, фарш и сыр, — заключил Карл. 

— Звучит как... Не знаю, ингредиенты для чего угодно с макаронами. Сунем это в духовку и будь что будет? 

Карл с восхищением рассмеялся и стал хозяйничать на кухне. С тех пор, как Лори начала периодически устраивать им бойкоты, парнишка стал проявлять вовсе не детскую ответственность. Пару раз в неделю Лори уезжала из дома, ясно куда, и оставляла на мужчин все домашние заботы: от стирки до мытья посуды. И хоть ему на это никто не указывал, не просил, но Карл взвалил эту ношу на себя: регулярно убирался в комнате, сам ложился спать и в одно из воскресений без Лори проснулся раньше Рика, чтобы приготовить блины. Надо отметить, что получилось у него даже лучше, чем у взрослых — еще один предмет гордости для отца. 

Рик как мог во время готовки помогал, болтал с Карлом о школе, о комиксах, о сериале, который Карл смотрел поздно вечером и даже этого не скрывал. После тяжёлого трудового дня Рик наслаждался каждой проведённой с сыном секундой, пускай все их разговоры были бессмысленной болтовнёй. 

Рик выставил таймер на духовке и включил телевизор, наполняя дом фоновым шумом. Ведущий телевикторины «Jeopardy!» выкрикивал ответы, но с низким звуком это было больше похоже на бубнеж. Было приятно устроиться на диване в обнимку с сыном. Рик перебирал его волосы и украдкой рассматривал — как же все-таки быстро взрослел его мальчик. 

— Волнуешься насчёт понедельника? — осторожно поинтересовался Рик, пытаясь делать вид, что он сам вовсе не нервничает. 

— Не слишком, — Карл потёр нос. — Я как-то болтал с психологом в школе, и это вообще не страшно. Наверное, при судье то же самое. 

— Хорошо. Все будет окей. 

С минуту Карл изучал лицо отца, освещенное синим сиянием телеэкрана. Во взгляде мальчика угадывалось смутное сомнение. Однако, сморгнув, он как ни в чем не бывало уткнулся лицом в теплую шею родителя и вернулся к просмотру викторины. 

Последующий ужин превратился в дурацкую комедию: Рик поставил лишний нолик на дисплее, и вместо сорока минут таймер был выставлен на четыре часа, а Карл забыл засечь время начала готовки. Пускай сорок минут показались подозрительно долгими, из духовки пошёл дым, сыр вместо золотистой корочки стал бурым, а Рик чуть не выронил горяченный поднос, схватив его влажным полотенцем — они все равно были счастливы временем, проведённым друг с другом. 

  
***

В туалете здания суда Рик пытался привести себя в приличный вид. Он только что одним махом выкурил три сигареты и выпил обезболивающее: горло слабо першило, а голова кружилась. Изо всех сил он пытался выглядеть посвежее: зачесал волосы, аккуратно поправил галстук… Но даже после проделанных манипуляций в зеркале ярко освещённого туалета каждый крохотный недостаток действовал на нервы. Как судья отреагирует на мешки под глазами, на крохотный порез от бритвы на краю челюсти или на проступающую седину в висках? Подумает ли она, что он неопрятный, нервный и старый коп, который не может позаботиться о сыне? Ну же, Рик, возьми себя в руки, сукин ты сын! Ты обязан. Ради Карла. 

Выйдя из туалета, Граймс моментально пересекся со своим адвокатом — Моралесом. Тот на первый взгляд казался спокойнее своего клиента, но нервное перелистывание бумаг выдавало в нем нешуточное волнение. Сегодняшнее судебное разбирательство было заключительным. 

— В этот раз будет легче, правда. Рик, не переживай, — Моралес похлопал Рика по плечу и повёл за собой. 

Во время заседания Рик вел себя как топорная кукла. Его стеклянный взгляд перемещался с Карла на судью, а после куда-то в стену — он даже не мог сфокусироваться, куда смотрит. Когда он снимал очки, его руки двигались как на тугих шарнирах. Предательский тремор вернулся, и Рику пришлось сложить ладони на коленях. В размытом без очков мире до него долетали только обрывки фраз. 

_«...Более того, является инвалидом... Отсутствует документация, подтверждающая... Полицейский департамент... Акт измены с коллегой... Мистер Уолш принимал участие... Во избежание конфликта... Суд постановил...»_

От громкого стука молотка Рик поторопился надеть очки обратно. Моралес с широкой улыбкой тряс его за плечо. Затем адвокат резко встряхнул Граймса за руку. В зале поднялся шум. И лишь когда Рик увидел перед собой Карла, робко подходящего ближе, только тогда он все понял. На негнущихся ногах он приблизился к сыну и заключил его в самые крепкие объятия, на которые был способен. Волосы прилипли к вспотевшему лбу, по телу бежала дрожь от судорожного плача. Рика не беспокоило, что весь зал слышит его всхлипы. Он сжимал Карла, пряча лицо в его плечо, и раз за разом обещал, что больше никогда его не подведёт. 

  
***

В конце марта Джефферсон наконец вызвал Рика для беседы по поводу перевода. 

— Шарлоттсвилль? — сидящий перед столом начальства Рик приподнял бровь. 

Вирджиния не была из числа штатов, которые соответствовали его финансовому состоянию, да и у Шарлоттсвилля была... своя особенная репутация. Будучи совсем небольшим городом, в нем сочеталось и амплуа студенческого городка, и историческая значимость, и запредельное количество совершаемых преступлений. 

— Только этот вариант? — Рик подозрительно прищурился. Сложно было поверить, что из всех чертовых штатов это было единственным местом. 

— Рик, давай я буду с тобой честен, — Джефферсон поддался вперёд и сложил руки на столе. — Мало кто хотел тебя брать. В некоторых штатах ты даже не можешь служить из-за зрения, окей? А в Шарлоттсвилле тебя примут с распростертыми объятиями, так ещё и надбавку за годы службы сделают. Они любят таких как ты. 

— То есть белых натуралов? 

— Мне плевать, Рик. Им не хватает людей, и они принимают тебя. Так что сунь поглубже в задницу свое недовольство и подпиши бумаги, — Джефферсон раздраженно кинул на стол пачку документов. Рик, несмотря на свои прежние возражения, поддался вперёд и стал методично подписывать документы об уходе, чтобы с первых чисел июля начать работу в полицейском департаменте Шарлоттсвилля. 

С работы Рик выехал ранним вечером, направляясь к Карлу с новостями. Сразу после развода и дележки имущества Лори выдвинула первое требование — съехать из «ее» дома. Хотя выселять Карла она не торопилась. Рик бы такому повороту не удивился, припоминая, как прытко Лори завела себе новую семью. 

О чем Рик жалел по-настоящему, так это что он не мог проводить все свое время с сыном. Единственное место, которое он нашёл для аренды в кратчайшие сроки, было достаточно далеко от дома. Никому ненужный крохотный домик располагался на другом конце города, к западу от Старшей школы Округа Кинг, в которую Карлу не суждено будет пойти. Рик переживал, что Карл расстроится из-за перехода в новую школу — но тот беспечно пожимал плечами и говорил, что другие дети его мало волнуют. 

Вывезенные из старого дома вещи заняли спальню съёмного дома, тщательно упакованные в коробки вместе с теми вещами Карла, которые не понадобятся ему вплоть до переезда. Рик обосновался прямо в гостиной, где у него были кресло, матрас и крохотный обеденный столик. Вокруг был самый минимум вещей — Рику хотелось, чтобы эта халупа поскорее осталась в прошлом, как и весь Округ Кинг. 

Выезжая на крупную дорогу, ведущую к некогда его району, Рик не постеснялся закурить прямо в автомобиле. Сразу после этого набрал номер Карла. Ответ раздался через несколько гудков. 

— Привет, пап. Ты уже освободился? 

— Привет, да, — Рик обвел взглядом улицу. — У меня есть отличные новости. Джефферсон сегодня... 

— Может, лучше заедешь? Мамы нету дома, если что. 

— Карл, все в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовался Рик. 

— Да, все окей. Привезёшь еды? 

Рик подъехал к дому с пакетом уже остывших сэндвичей и почти пустой пачкой сигарет. В доме Лори не горел свет. Еще совсем недавно, когда их семья была нормальной, окна двухэтажного здания столь популярного в Джорджии лимонного цвета всегда горели мягким желтым светом, а дверь никогда не запиралась. Но этот дом теперь превратился в убежище из его бывшей жизни, где никто больше не будет поправлять коврик на входе. 

Карл сидел на крыльце, укутанный в безразмерную вязаную кофту, и дрожал от мартовской зябкости.  
  
— Ты не простудишься тут? — Рик закрыл машину на ключ и вручил Карлу пакет с едой. Парень спрыгнул с перил и зашёл внутрь дома, направляясь на кухню. Рик на всякий случай включил свет, чтобы Карл ни на что не наткнулся. Загремела дверца микроволновки. Рик оперся бедром о столешницу и перевёл взгляд на микроволновку, буравя взглядом крутящуюся внутри тарелку, пока не прозвенел сигнал о готовности. 

— Так что за новости? — Карл поставил тарелку с перегретыми сэндвичами на стол, небрежно откинув модный журнал на один из стульев. 

— Мне по работе сообщили куда переводят, — Рик сел напротив. — Шарлоттсвилль, в Вирджинии. Джефферсон сказал, что это единственный вариант, поэтому я подписал все бумаги. 

Рик осторожно взял сэндвич в руки и надкусил угол, не поднимая взгляд на сына. Карл неопределённо промычал. Пускай Шарлоттсвилль был меньше их округа, но репутация у городка тем не менее была. И это не та репутация, которую хочется беззаботно обсуждать с родственниками. 

— Почему единственное место? — осторожно поинтересовался Карл. 

— Гм, не уверен до конца, — качнул головой Рик. 

— Ты правда не знаешь или не хочешь говорить? 

— Там все запутанно. 

— Пап. 

— В чем дело? 

Рик поднял взгляд на Карла и тут же об этом пожалел. Он всегда с особой нежностью говорил о том, каким взрослым стал его сын. Но сейчас взгляд Карла был не по годам тяжёлым: он выглядел отчаянно разочарованным, будто оставил последние попытки цепляться за сквозящую в словах отца истину. 

— Ты прямо как мама. 

— О чем ты? 

— Ты все время умалчиваешь о вещах, которые, как ты думаешь, меня не касаются, — Карл прищурился, чуть склонив голову. — мама тоже считает, что если она говорит, что «ушла по делам», то я не пойму, что она ушла трахаться с Шейном. 

— Карл, не смей так говорить о маме. 

Рик поднял на сына тяжёлый взгляд из-за очков, но тот продолжил: 

— Я ничего не сказал про сигареты. И про маму. Я видел, как бабушка плакала, когда ты с ней говорил, и снова ничего не сказал. Но теперь ты и про работу умалчиваешь, будто уезжаешь насовсем и оставляешь меня здесь. Хватит мне врать, пап. 

— Я не вру, Карл, — Рик поджал губы, нервно пряча едва торчащий из кармана бутылек с таблетками. А что еще сделать? Да, умалчивает. Да, не раскрывает деталей. Но ему просто не хочется, чтобы Карл знал все мерзкие подробности последних месяцев его жизни. Он стремился уберечь мальчика, подав события в лучшем свете, но вера в то, что подобное будет во благо, была блеклой. Глубоко в душе Рик знал, что Карл все чувствует, понимает. Детская невинность его сына ускользала из покалеченных рук Рика, сколько бы он ни пытался это предотвратить. 

— Я хочу, чтобы хоть ты был честен, пап. 

— Прости. 

Рик потянулся к скрываемой ото всех пачке сигарет, одернулся себя, однако спустя секунду все-таки закурил, не включив вытяжку и не открыв окна.

Ему потребовалось три сигареты. Карл подал ему блюдце вместо пепельницы. Рик молчал так долго, что ужин успел остыть. А потом он заговорил: долго, ровным тоном, зацепившись взглядом за пятно маслянистой грязи на белой столешнице. Он говорил о страхах в больнице, об обиде из-за измены Лори, говорил, что это место его больше не принимает. Что хочется сбежать, хочется все забыть, стать другим человеком. Он взвалил на Карла куда больше, чем хотел, чем должен был, но терять уже нечего. Рик заставил себя рассказать Карлу все и быть с ним честным, надеясь, что сын не посмотрит на него полным отвращением взглядом и не отвернётся от него разочарованным, как жена в последние месяцы. 

Лишь когда нашлись силы посмотреть на Карла снова, сердце сжалось от взгляда. 

  
***

Карл обнимал маму неловко, боясь слишком сильно надавить на заметно округлившийся живот. От июньской жары Лори стало чуть хуже, и Шейн на время к ним переехал. Каждое движение давалось Лори все с большим трудом, поэтому Шейн помогал по дому. Карл боялся услышать из родительской спальни что-то не то, но все было на удивление тихо. 

Рик самостоятельно забрал документы из школы Карла, разобрался со страховкой, попрощался со всеми людьми, что были его родственниками или почти друзьями. Последние месяцы были похожи на длинный список, ни один из элементов которого нельзя было обойти стороной — иначе придётся вернуться сюда снова. 

— Надо помочь донести вещи? 

— Нет, мы уже все отнесли вниз, — Шейн потёр ладони и кивнул Рику. 

— Хорошо, сейчас все сложу, — кивнул Рик, открывая багажник. 

— Все в порядке, я помогу. 

Шейн легко подхватил коробки Карла и впихнул их внутрь салона. 

— Ты как? — негромко спросил он, одарив Рика внимательным взглядом. Съехав из дома, Граймс перестал заботиться о бритье каждое утро. Седина скопилась на висках и спускалась на отросшую щетину, волосы отросли и совсем запутались. Рик Граймс уже не был помощником шерифа в выглаженной форме и с образцовой семьей. Шейн едва узнавал этого человека с тяжёлой поступью и пристальным взглядом, не сулившим ничего хорошего. 

— В порядке. Это все вещи Карла? — просипел Рик, закрывая дверь автомобиля. 

— Да, мы все собрали. Если вдруг найдём что-то, то отправим по почте, — Шейн отошёл от автомобиля и глянул в сторону Лори, все не торопившуюся отпускать Карла. Она снова и снова перечисляла ему свои наставления и правила, будто прощается с сыном навсегда. Именно этого расклада Рик и ожидал. Когда заходишь в старый добрый видеопрокат, где ты годами берёшь фильмы для семейных вечеров, где знаешь каждого продавца по имени и приносишь им приготовленный женой пирог в честь праздников. А когда в один момент кассеты тебе уже не нужны, ты заходишь туда только по доброй памяти, но разговоры не вяжутся. И вот один раз ты уже забыл принести пирог на праздник, и это место забыто, будто его и не было в твоей жизни вовсе. 

— Я тебя очень люблю. Пожалуйста, звони мне или Шейну, даже просто так, — Лори через опущенное стекло поцеловала Карла в макушку. Рик сел за руль и завёл автомобиль. — И набери по приезду! 

— Пора выезжать, — кивнул Рик и махнул ладонью провожающим перед тем, как закрыть окно и надавить на педаль газа. 

  
***

Карл перебирал купленные в поездку многочисленные CD-диски, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то стоящее. Отец приобрёл их на ближайшей автозаправке, спохватившись, что не взял музыку в восьмичасовую поездку из Округа Кинг в Шарлоттсвилль. Однако ничего кроме лажовых сборников и дорожного кантри музыкальный стенд предложить не мог. И все же, тишина наскучила Карлу ещё на подъезде к Атланте. Выбор в итоге пал на диск старого как мир Creedence. 

— А школа будет далеко от дома? — спросил Карл, постукивая пальцем по двери под ритм Green River. Из едва приоткрытого окна разносилось подвывание ветра, иногда по шоссе со свистом пролетали мимо едущие на юго-запад автомобили. 

— Нет, думаю минут пятнадцать на автобусе, — улыбнулся Рик, не сводя взгляда с дороги. 

— И как тебе эта школа? 

— Вроде неплохая. Там в старших классах есть рисование, хорошее здание, неплохие отзывы. И ты сможешь продолжить играть в бейсбол, — Рик ободряюще улыбнулся. 

Карл кивнул и нагнулся, скидывая кроссовки и упираясь пятками на торпеду. Из-за сваленных сзади вещей нельзя было откинуть кресло, а за час езды у него уже затекли ноги. Они договорились остановиться на заправке через двадцать миль: сходить в туалет, размяться, а в случае Рика — устроить и перекур. После жалоб Карла о запахе в салоне автомобиля Рик курить за рулем перестал. 

Через пять часов они ехали по территории Северной Каролины. Карл, как и отец, никогда не выезжал из Джорджии, и в томительном ожидании смены ландшафта пялился в окно и наотрез отказывался поспать, несмотря на ранний подъем. Но его ждало разочарование: что в Каролине, что в Джорджии их сопровождали только густые кленовые леса и кукурузные поля. Диски с музыкой надоели уже у Гринсборо. 

— Мама просила звонить ей, — произнёс Карл, покручивая колёсико климат контроля то влево, то в право. После предупреждающего взгляда отца он отпустил переключатель. — Или Шейну. Наверное, это уже «им». 

— Хорошо, можешь с ней созваниваться, — кивнул Рик, избегая слова «они». 

— Бабушка тоже просила с ней связываться. Говорит, она до сих пор в шоке, что ты так быстро решил переехать. 

— Прошло пять месяцев, думаю, она должна была успеть свыкнуться с мыслью. 

— То есть ты не против, что я продолжу с ними общаться? 

— Почему я должен быть против? — в недоумении Рик повернулся к Карлу на пару секунд. — Если у меня есть трудности, и нам пришлось переехать, это не значит, что и ты должен обрывать контакты с родственниками. 

— Тогда почему ты обрываешь их? 

Рик вздохнул. 

— Потому что в моем случае все сложнее. 

— Ты это уже говорил, но ничего не объяснил. Что с того, что ты что-то не помнишь? 

— Карл, послушай. Реальность заключается в том, что мы связаны с людьми общими воспоминаниями. А когда эти связи обрываются, то теряется и эмоциональная связь, — Рик подслеповато сощурился от яркого солнца и опустил козырёк. — Вот представь, что ты вдруг забыл, кто я такой. Что ты обо мне будешь думать? 

— На знаю, — после короткой паузы осторожно произнёс Карл. — Наверное, ты был бы типа как чужой человек. Но ты же все равно мой папа.  
  
— Да, но только для меня. Я бы помнил, как ты сказал первое слово и как я учил тебя ездить на велосипеде, но тебя со мной не связывают эти воспоминания, — прежде чем Карл мог ответить, Рик продолжил: — Просто это давит. Тебя заставляют чувствовать что-то, что имеет значение для них, но не для тебя. А они после ожиданий в итоге разочаровываются и в тебе. Не у всех есть силы с этим справиться, Карл. Я не в праве винить их. 

— Почему так происходит вообще? 

— Потому что мы взрослые люди. Мы уже можем иметь независимую от своих родственников жизнь. 

— А что бы ты сделал, если бы не помнил меня? Ушёл бы как мама? — с комом в горле произнёс Карл. 

Рик сжал руль в руках. 

— Нет, это другое дело. Никогда не ушёл бы. Ты мой ребёнок, и я не могу бросить тебя. Я несу за тебя ответственность, даже если ты считаешь меня чужим. 

— Даже если я сам тебе чужой? 

— Чужих детей не бывает. 

Они молчали вплоть до границы с Вирджинией. Уже в окрестностях северной части Дэнвилла они остановились у придорожной забегаловки. После плотного обеда был проверен окончательный маршрут до Шарлоттсвилля: необходимо успеть заехать в офис по недвижимости до шести часов, чтобы забрать ключи от дома. Рик не мог позволить себе по приезду в новый город днями напролёт искать новое жилище; все договоренности были утверждены по телефону, оплачена аренда первого месяца, а грузчики получили адрес для доставки мебели. В сложившейся ситуации иного варианта не было. Карл не был против стремительного переезда, ведь он сам выбрал этот дом — одноэтажный, с видом на холм и с большими окнами. 

Грузовик с мебелью должен будет приехать только завтра утром — сегодня их с Карлом ждёт вечер ленивой распаковки кухонной утвари, одежды и прочего хлама, пока они оба в итоге не сдадутся и не уснут прямо в одежде на спальных мешках. Рик ощущал от переезда волнительную эйфорию, которую испытывают дети, переходящие в новую школу. Рик чувствовал подобное впервые — он всю свою жизнь был в одном единственном городе, жил в том же доме и ходил в свою школу одинаковым маршрутом на протяжении двенадцати лет. Сейчас он был взволнован переездом, вероятно, даже больше Карла. 

— А когда у тебя первый день работы? 

— Завтра утром заеду в участок, познакомлюсь с начальником, осмотрюсь, утвержу расписание, — Рик вытянул шею, разглядывая дорожный знак. — Нам куда сейчас поворачивать?

— Налево, — Карл глянул на карту. — На тридцать второе. 

Рик включил поворотник, перестраиваясь. 

— Ну, ты наверняка ждёшь не дождёшься первого дня в новой школе? 

— Не знаю. То есть, не знаю, чего ждать. Новые люди и все такое, — пожал Карл плечами. 

— Да, все такое... Ну, заведёшь новых друзей. 

— Надеюсь, они будут нормальные, — Карл подпер голову рукой. 

— А почему им не быть нормальными? 

— В школе, эм, в прошлой школе, у меня было мало общих интересов с одноклассниками. Они не читали комиксы и не занимались бейсболом. А ещё все знали, что мой папа — коп, поэтому боялись, что буду докладывать тебе обо всем. 

— Господи, о чем тебе ябедничать? Твои видеоигры будут похлеще любой их шалости, — Рик тихо рассмеялся и пихнул сына в плечо, выдавив из того слабую улыбку. — Если это так важно, можешь в новой школе не говорить, где я работаю. 

— Да нет, твоя работа крутая. Ты задерживаешь плохих парней, носишь оружие... А ещё заполняешь бумажки, — прыснул он смехом. 

— Хреновы кучи бумажек, — согласно кивнул Рик, смеясь. 

— Пользуешься возможностью, пока мы не организовали новую Банку Ругательств? 

— Долой Банку Ругательств. 

— Охрененно. 

— Но это не значит, что ты можешь ругаться через слово, — шутя пригрозил ему пальцем Рик, а после свернул на тридцать второе шоссе. 

Им удалось добраться до Шарлоттсвилля за два часа до окончания работы агентства. Заполненный договор, оплаченный взнос, формальная проверка документов — и ключи оказались у Рика на руках. Всего десять минут на машине, и они остановились у своего нового дома: с виду невзрачного коттеджа с чуть помятой гаражной дверью. На высланных фото этого не было. 

— Ну что, готов? — Рик кинул сыну ключи и вышел из машины, подходя к входной двери. Карл помедлил, но вставил ключ в скважину и повернул его трижды, открывая дверь с тихим скрипом. Рик включил свет и огляделся вокруг, обводя взглядом гостиную с угловым камином и аркой, ведущей на кухню. Он сразу стал прикидывать, куда им ставить диван и обеденный стол, а Карл поспешил кинуть рюкзак в своей новой спальне. 

Они не разобрали и половины вещей — уставших и объевшихся еды навынос уже к полуночи обоих клонило в сон. Карл все долго противился, грозился почитать перед сном комиксы, а в итоге, как только оказался на горизонтальной поверхности, тут же уснул. Рик бережно укрыл сына пледом и вышел через прачечную комнату на задний двор. Он оперся бедром о стену и обвёл возвышающийся холм пустым взглядом, не думая ни о чем, пока закуривал сигарету. 

Ему нравилось это место. Он никого здесь не знал, никто не знал его. Все казалось неизведанным, а не чужим. Ему хотелось перечеркнуть все те полные жалости и непонимания взгляды за последние полгода, забыть чертовку клинику в Атланте с ее опекающими врачами. Он выдернул страницы из книги своей жизни, и о них напоминал лишь разодранный корешок, на который Рик пытался обращать как можно меньше внимания. 

  
***

Утром Рик в ужасе встрепенулся от автомобильного гудка где-то поблизости. Рядом все ещё сопел Карл, не желавший просыпаться поутру, а с Рика весь сон как рукой сняли, сколько бы его уставшее тело ни сопротивлялось. Он вскочил на ноги и сразу распахнул дверь доставщикам, дав им самим установить диван и собрать мебель. 

— Эй, дружок, просыпайся. Тут сейчас дурдом начнётся, — Рик опустился на пол рядом с сыном и с легкой улыбкой пригладил его волосы. Карл ещё в полудреме поднялся с пола и протер глаза, пытаясь понять, что происходит. 

— Проследишь за всем происходящим? Мне надо поехать на работу, — Рик поцеловал сына в макушку. 

Карл, все ещё похожий на сонного щенка, уверенно кивнул и показал большой палец. Рику потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы наконец отвести от сына полный нежности взгляд и начать собираться. 

Дорога до полицейского участка не занимала и десяти минут, но ввиду свободного времени Рик решил осмотреться. В отличие от южной архитектуры Округа Кинг, дома в Вирджинии пестрили разнообразием. Джорджия была богата белыми панельными коттеджами, похожими друг на друга как две капли воды и отличавшимися лишь цветом деревянной кушетки на крыльце. Однако в северной части Вирджинии не было ни намёка на южный соседский менталитет: многие дома огораживали крыльцо или не имели его вовсе. Черепица крыш тёмная, выцветшая из-за осадков, низ зданий отделан кирпичом или камнем. Здесь личное пространство огораживали вовсе не формальным белым заборчиком: зелёные лужайки все до единой окружены пихтами и цветочными клумбами, а некоторые дома прятались в тени широких дубов. 

Центр города показался Рику каким-то европейским, с его невысокими кирпичными зданиями, бесконечными велосипедными стоянками и уютными пешими улицами, по которым то и дело маршировали протестующие. Рик не был уверен, что хотел бы видеть Карла в местном университете.

Решив не тратить время зря, Рик выудил из кошелька записанный номер клиники и набрал его на светофоре, постукивая пальцем по рулю в такт неторопливым гудкам. 

— Добрый день. Это Рик Граймс, я обращался к вам ранее по поводу моего курса реабилитации. 

— Добрый, мистер Граймс, — на другом конце послышался звонкий женский голос. 

— Я переехал из Округа Кинг и узнавал на счёт предоставляемых услуг в вашей больнице. Моя страховка должна все покрыть. 

— Уточните, пожалуйста, последние четыре цифры вашего социального страхования, — раздалось глухое клацание клавиатуры. 

— Ноль, девять, ноль, пять, — произнёс Рик и глянул время на часах, пока пропускал пешеходов. 

— Спасибо за ожидание, мистер Граймс. Ваша страховка вместе с обычным планом также покрывает регулярные услуги офтальмолога и физиотерапевта. Я отошлю на ваш адрес необходимые для заполнения документы и обновлённую информацию. Пожалуйста, продиктуйте адрес. 

— Обновлённую? 

— Все верно. Вам назначили другого физиотерапевта, если не ошибаюсь, мистера Салазара. Все подробности, опять же, будут в письме. 

— Хорошо. Восемьсот тринадцать, Альтависта Авенью, — Рик заехал на многоэтажную парковку рядом с участком. 

— Большое спасибо. До свидания, — послышались гудки и на смену им зазвенел механический голос, оповещающий о возможности пройти опрос. Рик сразу нажал на кнопку отбоя и вышел из машины. Переходя дорогу, он поспешно выкурил сигарету, а затем кинул ее в мусорку, толком и не потушив. 

Этот полицейский департамент не обслуживал весь округ, как было в Округе Кинг. Офис невзрачного кирпичного здания оказался куда меньше, там было тихо и вокруг ходило лишь несколько офицеров, погруженных в проверку отчетов. Офицер на ресепшене сразу отправил Рика в офис шефа департамента. Вероятно, он здесь тоже оказался недавно: на стеклянной двери кабинета вместо приклеенных букв висела бумажка с написанным от руки именем. 

_«Начальник департамента Абрахам Форд»_

После формального стука Рик дернул ручку двери и заглянул в кабинет. Над заваленным деревянным столом с нагромождением папок и бумажных стаканчиков нависал мужчина, казавшийся слишком грузным и большим для узкого кабинета. Он выглядел в этом месте неорганично, ещё не успевший слиться в единую массу с безликими офицерами. 

— Рик Граймс, полагаю? Присаживайся, — мужчина перегнулся через стол для рукопожатия и моментально занял собой все пространство. Рику даже стало тесно, когда он пожимал протянутую ладонь и пытался подобраться к стулу, не наступив ни на какую валяющуюся папку. 

— Рад встрече, сэр, — Рик опустился на шаткий стул. 

— Отлично, отлично, сейчас... — Форд переступил с ноги на ноги и повернулся к переполненным железным ящикам, ища среди потрепавшихся папок более свежие документы, на которых ещё не успели замять углы и украсить обложки кофейными кругами из-под кружек. Рик выцепил свою папку взглядом, но не торопил шефа, позволив ему найти ее самостоятельно. Форд так же тяжело опустился в скрипнувшее кресло и перелистнул пару страниц. 

— Здесь мало сотрудников, это место надо приводить в порядок. Рад, что ты к нам присоединился, — хмыкнул Абрахам и выудил из другого ящика документы на заполнение. — у меня указано что причина перевода — «семейные обстоятельства». 

— Развод, — кивнул Рик. 

Абрахам в ответ многозначительно хмыкнул и замолчал на несколько минут, дав Рику заполнить бумаги. С фабричной четкостью они тасовали друг другу документы, их копии, ставили подписи, инициалы, вписывали информацию. Рик никогда не преувеличивал, если говорил, что бумажная волокита отнимает большую часть времени на работе; пускай он видел страдальческие глаза своих сотрудников, сам Граймс в глубине души знал, что он не в праве жаловаться в унисон другим. Документы и их заполнение удовлетворяли и успокаивали: всегда по шаблону, выстроенные в четком бюрократическом ритме, они походили на вездесущий станок правоохранительных органов этой страны.

***

Рик держал в уме очередной список, уже направленный на обустройство нормальной жизни, а не на скорое сворачивание предыдущей. Работа, больница, школа, горы бумаг и анкет, мотание туда-сюда по всему городу во все непрекращающейся череде документов.

Лето в Вирджинии оказалось куда менее продолжительным и пролетело быстрее, чем когда-либо в Округе Кинг. С первых же чисел сентября дождь не прекращая барабанил по крыше их нового дома, обустроенного в антураже холостяцкой берлоги. Там не было места пёстрым кухонным полотенцам, подобранным под цвет обоев, рамкам с фотографиями и пушистым коврам. Карл закрепил все немногочисленные фото на холодильнике, Рик украсил стены рисунками сына, небрежно прилепив все на офисный пластилин. Больше всего их жилище напоминало чей-то забитый вещами гараж: домик на дереве выросшего мужчины, судорожно ищущего личное пространство в месте, где душила необходимость соответствовать социальным нормам. Но в дом Рика никто кроме них не ходил — с началом школы Карл не спешил заводить новых друзей и держался особняком среди одноклассников. Рик мог забеспокоиться, но его сын не выглядел несчастным на новом месте: Карл с энтузиазмом рассказывал про новые уроки в школе, самостоятельно выполнял домашнюю работу и в свободные дни наворачивал круги по городу, воодушевлённый возможностью поиска новых, неизведанных мест. 

Дела в клинике протекали буднично. Офтальмолог выписал Рику требуемые по долгу службы контактные линзы, а по понедельникам Рик проверялся у физиотерапевта. Поначалу Рик был не в восторге от своего лечащего врача: улыбчивый мужчина выглядел легкомысленным и непутёвым, но к удивлению Граймса, Данте Салазар оказался профессионалом. На пол головы выше Рика, с неочевидной фигурой и трогательной фотографией собачки на столе, доктор напоминал плюшевого медведя годов так сороковых. Однако, как только Данте приступал к работе, его деликатные руки вдруг приобретали машинную четкость хорошо отлаженного механизма. После проверок, осмотров и ежемесячных массажей Рику порой казалось, что в Атланте было не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере там его не провожали с неестественно широкой улыбкой и не предлагали взять конфету из большого стеклянного блюда после каждого сеанса. 

С выписанными линзами было чуть легче справляться на дежурствах, хотя Рик по-прежнему предпочитал им очки во время заполнения отчетов в департаменте или на патрулировании. В Шарлоттсвилле не надо было настаивать на том, чтобы работать в одиночку — спустя пару месяцев Рик понял, что недостаток кадров стоял острой проблемой. Стало ясно, что из себя представляли немногочисленные полицейские: трейлерные отбросы, пожинавшие лавры среднестатистической американской жизни и наслаждавшиеся властью служителя закона. В такие моменты Рик особенно понимал своего сына и воздерживался от еженедельных походов в бар вместе с коллегами. 

В конце сентября Рику выпала возможность наконец узнать об учебе сына не только из его уст. Карл принёс письмо из школы с уведомлением о родительском собрании, где сообщалось, что родитель в обязательном порядке обязан был навестить каждого преподавателя. Собрание было назначено на среду - Рик как раз успевал перед сменой. Сколько бы Граймс не настаивал, но Карл наотрез отказывался идти вместе с ним на собрание. Парень выдвигал многочисленные аргументы, от «буду мешаться» до «предвзятого отношения», даже подготовил для отца небольшую инструкцию по учителям со всеми именами и краткими описаниями. 

С прошлого визита Рика в школу прошло не менее трёх месяцев — они с Карлом слонялись по заброшенным на вид коридорам и пообщались со странным, плутоватым директором, в сравнение не идущим с директором предыдущей школы Карла — женщиной средних лет и самым настоящим божьим одуванчиком. После фарфоровых статуэток кроликов у миссис Бертет, Рик и не знал, чего ждать от Гэллоувея. 

По приезду в школу Рик долго разъезжал по забитой стоянке, выискивая пустое парковочное место. На третьем круге он проклял мотоцикл, занявший единственный свободный угол. С началом нового учебного года коридоры Старшей школы Шарлоттсвилля запестрили черно-оранжевыми лентами, плакатами со студенческими проектами и объявлениями о кружках. По пути Рик пригляделся к нескольким, но ничего связанного с рисованием не обнаружил. 

Собрание проходило в спортзале. От гомона полусотни родителей в помещении стоял невероятный шум. После малоинформативного общения с несколькими преподавателями Граймс клял на чем свет стоит эту дурацкую школу. А ведь он еще не успел обойти и половину списка преподавателей. Запив таблетки дешевым растворимым кофе, он пошёл по рядам учителей, ориентируясь лишь на краткое описание от сына: 

_«Твоего возраста, чёрные волосы, борода, много ругается, выглядит, будто не хочет там быть»._

Рик обнаружил мужчину с первого раза и направился в его сторону, неловко лавируя между быстро метавшимися туда-сюда родителями. 

— Добрый вечер. Меня зовут Рик Граймс, я отец Карла. 

— А, Карла Граймса, — мужчина, сидящий за столиком, протянул руку. — Рад встрече. Я Ниган Стренд.


End file.
